


Todo queda en familia

by PerezdeMiranda



Series: Enusor de Kóverax [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Parents, Androids, BDSM, Canon LGBTQ Character, Child Death, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Cyberpunk, Dark Fantasy, Dysfunctional Family, Dystopia, Elementary School, Elf Culture & Customs, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Family Drama, Fantastic Racism, Fantasy, Gangsters, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Magic, Online Dating, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Parent-Child Relationship, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, School, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Suicide, Swords & Sorcery, Wizards, mafia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerezdeMiranda/pseuds/PerezdeMiranda
Series: Enusor de Kóverax [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093541
Kudos: 3





	1. Enusor de Kóverax: Zombis (primera parte)

¡Se han hecho tantas suposiciones sobre la educación que recibí o dejé de recibir en el castillo de Kóverax…! ¡Tantas, y tan poco originales! Cada nuevo rumor era una fotocopia de uno anterior. Todos se basaban, tristemente, en lo mismo: en el séquito inquisitorial me habían enseñado a odiar a los Herejes empleando dicotomías del estilo “nosotros-ellos”, “buenos-malos”, etc. O, si no, se limitaban a afirmar que me habían adiestrado con base en el miedo, con sobreprotección o técnicas así.   
¡Es tan habitual que los Herejes proyecten sus vicios en los demás!  
Siempre que se ha intentado respaldar cualquier de estos rumores, teorías, hipótesis o lo que sea, se usaba el mismo argumento, la misma prueba hipotéticamente empírica: “Enusor de Kóverax se intentó suicidar siendo tan solo un niño”. Los Herejes asumían que un intento de suicidio a tan temprana edad solo se explicaba habiendo recibido una educación abominable y disfuncional.   
No voy a defender mi educación; fue, en efecto, abominable y disfuncional, aunque no más abominable ni más disfuncional que la que hubiese recibido en cualquier entorno herético. Pero no tuvo realmente que ver con mi intento de suicidio. Los motivos de mi intento de suicidio, de hecho, tienen una motivación bastante más infantil, fruto de la típica costumbre que tiene todo niño que se precie de querer ser el centro de atención como sea y llevar la razón en todo.   
Realmente no es adecuado llamarlo “intento de suicidio”. Yo no creo que hubiese sido capaz de volarme la tapa de los sesos, seguramente. Nunca lo sabré; no me dio tiempo a apretar el gatillo. Solo quería jugar a que me suicidaba para acojonar a los Herejes.   
De hecho, ese fue uno de los pocos indicios que me dieron en Kóverax acerca de la gente del mundo exterior. Que son todos fácilmente acojonables.   
Y en eso diferimos un poco. De ahí el cambio de perspectiva y su incapacidad para entender mi forma de ver el mundo. Al margen de que yo me quisiera o no suicidar, Baeralas y compañía sí que tenían intención de acabar con mi vida antes que resignarse a que me cazaran los Herejes, y yo era consciente de ello. Saber esto llevará a muchos a pensar que los bandidos de Kóverax eran tan sumamente depravados que me habían manipulado para infravalorar mi vida hasta el punto de ser capaz de sacrificarla.   
No es así. De hecho, me atrevería a decir todo lo contrario. En el séquito inquisitorial no me manipulaban. No me prestaban tantísima atención como para manipularme. ¡No me manipularon! Y precisamente porque no me manipularon pensaba así. ¡Quien piensa lo contrario es debido a una maldita manipulación Herética!  
A los Herejes los manipulan. Los manipulan para muchas cosas, pero esta es bastante evidente. Ahora toca decir que “a los Herejes les manipulan para valorar la vida”, supongo. No es así exactamente, aunque muchas veces digo tales palabras para escandalizar a todos los que me rodean.   
En realidad, no los manipulan para valorar la vida. Y si lo hicieran no sería malo. Valorar la vida, como tal, no es malo. El problema viene de antes. Viene de mucho antes. Viene del concepto “vida”. El concepto “vida” es una abominación herética utilizada para manipular a las masas. Lo mismo ocurre con el concepto “muerte”.   
Me gusta la filosofía y el pensamiento abstracto, pero no quiero que se me malinterprete. Siempre he sido una persona de ciencia, de ciencia empírica. Cualquier científico que me oiga podrá intervenir, con muchísima razón, hablándome de las pruebas biológicas sobre la existencia de la “vida”. Un organismo que cumpla no sé cuántas funciones está vivo; la ciencia lo dice, y estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Me parece bien que se diferencie “lo vivo” de “lo muerto” y de “lo inerte”; oponerme a ello sería fanatismo.   
Con lo que no estoy tan cómodo es con la oposición del concepto “vida” al concepto “muerte”. No solo no estoy cómodo, sino que me parece una abominación herética. Una abominación herética que debería ser erradicada. Y recalco el “debería”. No va a ser erradicada ni por mi mano ni por la de nadie. La humanidad tendría que empezar de cero si quisiéramos una sociedad puramente cromlyrita. Ya es tarde para cualquier cambio notable.   
Los Herejes parten de un concepto puramente biológico y empírico —“lo vivo”— y lo transforman en algo puramente metafísico y absurdo —“la vida”—. Al nacer, los organismos comienzan un proceso que no concluye hasta el día de su “muerte”. Un ser que no nace no puede morir. La “muerte”, en realidad, no es un acontecimiento decisivo: es un proceso. Comenzamos a morir en el momento en que nacemos, y lo que la gente entiende por “muerte” implica “terminar de morir”. La “vida”, por tanto, sería “estar muriendo”. Estos conceptos, en un principio, no tendrían que ser malos per se; no obstante, ¿qué sentido tiene plantearlos como opuestos?   
En esa estúpida oposición comienza la Herejía.   
Pongamos un ejemplo. Pongamos que tienes un vecino al que le gusta leer. Pongamos que te lo encuentras leyendo y que alguien te pregunta “oye, ¿qué es lo opuesto a esto?”. ¿Qué es lo opuesto a que una persona lea? ¿Qué imagen sería la opuesta a tu vecino leyendo? No sé, se me ocurren muchas. Tu vecino viendo la tele, tu vecino jugando a videojuegos… Tu vecino mirando cotilleos en Internet, tu vecino drogándose … Se te pueden ocurrir muchas cosas; todas ellas se resumirían en “tu vecino haciendo otra actividad distinta a leer”.   
No obstante, ¿se te ocurriría pensar en tu vecino leyendo la última palabra del libro? No, ¿verdad? Leer la última palabra sería “el final del proceso de lectura”, no “lo contrario al proceso de lectura”. El final de algo no puede ser su contrario. No existe nada eterno; si algo existe, debe tener final. Con “la vida” ocurre lo mismo.   
La “muerte” no es “lo contrario a la vida”. Lo contrario a la “vida” es, en mi opinión, la no-existencia, pero no la “muerte”. Bien es cierto que, cuando alguien muere, pasa a la no-existencia. Pero esa misma persona ya estaba en la no-existencia antes de nacer, y, que yo sepa, en ningún tipo de cultura hay angustia ante el hecho de no haber existido antes de nacer.   
¿Qué diferencia hay con el hecho de no existir después de dejar de vivir? ¿Hay realmente diferencias relevantes?   
No las hay. Los Herejes no le dan importancia al hecho de no existir tras la muerte. Le dan importancia a la muerte en sí. Al momento de la muerte, al momento final de la vida. ¿Un puto milisegundo? No sé. No lo entiendo.   
Se suele hablar mucho de “muertes rápidas” y “muertes lentas”, pero, ¿qué criterio se sigue? Pensemos en un reo de muerte. ¿En qué momento se considera que haya dejado de vivir y esté empezando a morir? ¿Tal vez cuando el verdugo enciende la silla eléctrica? ¿O cuando le ponen un paño húmedo en la frente? ¿O tal vez cuando le arrastran a la habitación? ¿O, mejor aún, tal vez cuando comete el delito que le va a condenar al cadalso?   
Es todo demasiado ambiguo, ¿verdad?   
¿Y por qué no hablar del momento en el que nació? De no haber nacido, jamás habría podido empezar a morir. Nacer es exponerse a morir. Nacer es, mejor dicho, empezar a morir. Por tanto, ¿hay diferencias relevantes entre “vivir” y “morir”? ¡Es exactamente lo mismo! La “muerte” es el milisegundo final del proceso “vivir-morir” y la “vida” es la agrupación del resto de milisegundos. No tiene sentido separar un milisegundo del resto y ponerle nombre.   
Por tanto, no tienen sentido los conceptos “vida-muerte” ni los conceptos “vivir-morir”. El rechazo a todos los conceptos es la base del culto cromlyrita. Los Herejes, erróneamente, acostumbran a pensar en que Cromlyr es la personificación de la muerte. No es así. “Cromlyr” es la suma del milisegundo llamado “muerte” con los milisegundos llamados “vida”.   
Los cromlyritas no “adoramos a la muerte”. Simplemente la asumimos hasta el punto de restarle toda la relevancia. La “muerte” está dentro de algo mayor, Cromlyr, y Cromlyr es lo único que merece nuestra atención. No la “muerte” ni la “vida”.   
Rechazar los conceptos “vida” y “muerte” en favor del concepto “Cromlyr” es fundamental para comprender por qué yo, siendo tan solo un niño, me intenté suicidar.   
En el momento en el que un Hereje separa la “vida” de la “muerte”, asimila que la “muerte” es una verdad incómoda y siente dolor, miedo y confusión ante la existencia del último milisegundo de Cromlyr.   
Es lógico. Antes solían aplacar ese miedo con fe; creían en la resurrección, en el paraíso o en gilipolleces así. El milisegundo “muerte” dejaba de dar miedo porque no era un milisegundo “de cierre”, sino “de transición”.   
No es un mal apaño. Es herético, pero no malo del todo. El problema vino con la llegada de los zaibatsus. Los Herejes lucharon entre sí, y la mayor herejía de todas se impuso a las demás. Los zaibatsus triunfaron y sometieron al mundo, inculcando su terrible escala de valores.   
Entramos en una nueva era, en una nueva forma de concebir la realidad. Importaba ganar dinero a toda costa. Y la mentalidad cromlyrita no era rentable.   
Una persona solo puede generar riqueza mientras está Cromlyr, mientras está “viviendo-muriendo”. Hay pocas excepciones; algunos artistas famosos pueden generar riqueza pese a haber dejado de existir, pero poco más. No sé de nadie que pueda producir dinero antes de existir; al menos, no caigo en este momento. Cuanto más largo es el proceso Cromlyr de una persona —el proceso “vivir-morir”—, más riqueza puede generar esta persona. A los zaibatsus les sale rentable, por tanto, que las personas alarguen todo lo posible este proceso.   
Si un Hereje está adscrito a una religión que le asegura vida más allá del milisegundo “muerte”, ese Hereje no tiene por qué tenerle miedo a ese milisegundo. Pero si desaparece la religión, todo cambia. El Hereje sigue considerando relevante la distinción “vida-muerte”, pero la muerte le aterra, es real y es un final definitivo. Su condición de Hereje le impide dejar de considerar la “muerte” como un milisegundo irrelevante. Al contrario: es un milisegundo muy relevante, una verdad muy incómoda que no se puede afrontar.   
¿Y qué hacer si no se puede afrontar? Fácil: evitar pensar en ello. Mirar hacia otro lado. Y ahí es donde empiezan a llenarse los bolsillos los zaibatsus.   
La solución que se propone es la siguiente: intentar aliviar el sufrimiento que supone la existencia de un milisegundo-muerte incrementando todo lo posible los milisegundos-vida del proceso Cromlyr de una persona, con el fin de sentir el milisegundo-muerte lo más lejos posible. El sentimiento de lejanía con respecto al milisegundo-muerte es tal que el miedo y la angustia se relaja levemente, pero esa relajación es suficiente para que los Herejes tengan como meta el obtener el mayor número de “milisegundos-vida” posible en un vano afán de olvidar la existencia del “milisegundo-muerte”. Y a más “milisegundos-vida” obtenidos por los individuos, mayor dinero pueden generar tales individuos.   
De esa forma salen ganando los zaibatsus. Y los zaibatsus llevan ganando demasiado tiempo. Por eso es tan difícil entender una forma de pensar alternativa.   
Por eso es tan difícil entender que, siendo un niño, me quisiera suicidar.   
El afán de acumular “milisegundos-vida” para alejar el “milisegundo-muerte” es un rasgo puramente cultural, establecido en tan solo algunas sociedades. La sociedad te enseña a distinguir “muerte” de “vida”. No se puede decir que en el séquito inquisitorial me enseñaran a ser cromlyrita. No se enseña a ser cromlyrita; los seres conscientes nacen, por defecto, siendo cromlyritas; en todo caso, se enseña a dejar de serlo.   
Puedo comprender y admirar a todas aquellas personas que, apasionadas por los libros, decidan acumular todos los milisegundos-vida posible con el fin de leer todos los libros posibles. En esa ocasión el fin último no son los milisegundos-vida como tal, sino los libros. Ocurre lo mismo con las personas que acumulan todos los milisegundos-vida posibles a fin de estar más tiempo con sus seres queridos, a quienes aman hasta el punto de darlo todo por ellos. Completamente admirable y comprensible. También es completamente admirable y comprensible que alguien quiera acumular milisegundos-vida porque el hecho de vivir-morir le resulte placentero en sí mismo, solo por poder respirar y escuchar cantar a los pájaros.   
Hay muchísimos motivos buenos por los que morir-vivir todo lo posible, pero sentir lejano el milisegundo-muerte no es ni siquiera un motivo. Esto no me lo enseñaron en el séquito. En el séquito, mejor dicho, nadie me enseñó a darle importancia al milisegundo-muerte. No aprendí esa conducta herética.   
Un proceso vivir-morir basado únicamente en sentir lejano el milisegundo-muerte tiene dos objetivos fundamentales: producir y consumir. Consumir para producir y producir para consumir. A los zaibatsus les conviene que sea así. En el momento en el que produces, los zaibatsus consiguen dinero. En el momento en el que consumes, los zaibatsus ganan dinero.   
Los zaibatsus son Herejes. Enemigos. Eso me lo enseñaron bien en el séquito. También me enseñaron que es estúpida, inmoral y censurable la actitud de aquellos que, por acción o inacción, benefician de una forma u otra a sus enemigos. El dinero, tal y como está el mundo, es beneficio. Hacer que los zaibatsus ganen dinero es beneficio para los zaibatsus, para el enemigo. La gente de Kóverax se encargó de hacerme asimilar eso concienzudamente y por encima de todas las cosas.   
Considero que el proceso Cromlyr de cualquier persona, el proceso vivir-morir, es algo absolutamente maravilloso. Considero que el mundo ofrece suficientes elementos de interés para acumular todos los milisegundos-vida posible. La acumulación de estos merece la pena pese a no encontrar, a simple vista, motivos. La experiencia me dice que, aunque en tiempo presente no se encuentren tales motivos, sí que pueden aparecer en un futuro.   
Por tanto, según yo —según yo— el suicidio jamás debería ser una opción para tener en cuenta. Según yo. Y según yo ahora —ahora—. Según la gente de Kóverax era distinto. Para los del séquito era más importante joder al enemigo que comprender las posibilidades potenciales de un proceso vivir-morir.   
Esto que acabo de decir mucha gente lo entenderá de otra forma: “los del séquito eran una panda de fanáticos chiflados que te lavaron la cabeza y te indujeron al suicidio”. Tal vez en parte fuera así. No lo voy a negar. Pero no puedo culparlos. En mi intento de suicidio jugó otro factor bastante estúpido en realidad, relacionado con cierta cabezonería infantil mía y con el carácter perezoso y holgazán que tenía de niño.   
Para comprender esto mejor, es necesario remontarse a mis primeros días de vida en el castillo de Kóverax.


	2. Enusor de Kóverax: Zombis (segunda parte)

El suicidio no es una opción. Esto lo aprendí con el tiempo, pero no me lo enseñaron en Kóverax. Que no me enseñaran esto en Kóverax es, para mucha gente, motivo para justificar que la gente de Kóverax con la que me crié eran una panda de degenerados, fanáticos, sádicos, intolerantes y depravados que no sabían valorar la vida y que no veían necesario enseñar a sus niños a no suicidarse.   
Está bien. No voy a negarlo. La gente de Kóverax era eso. Todos ellos vivían en la más absoluta depravación. Todos unos degenerados. Criarse con ellos implicaba convertirse en un degenerado. ¡Y por eso fue tan maravilloso criarme entre esa gente!   
Me considero, con orgullo, un puto degenerado. No un degenerado que considere el suicidio como una opción —ya no—, pero muchos se asombrarían al descubrir que todos los rumores que circulan sobre mí son algo más que ciertos. Mi perversidad es mucho mayor de lo que las masas son capaces de imaginar.   
Y es totalmente de agradecer que la gente de Kóverax me enseñara a ser todo eso. A ser un sádico, un intolerante, un asesino, un sanguinario, un pervertido, un aberrado moral, un neurótico, un déspota, un monstruo, un maníaco. ¿Qué más da que no me enseñaran a ser un vitalista? ¿Qué más de que no me enseñaran correctamente sobre el suicidio? Ya tuve tiempo de aprenderlo más adelante. Y, al fin y al cabo, ¡no me morí!   
¡El mundo debía sufrir el azote de Enusor de Kóverax! ¡Bendita casualidad que me salvó!  
¡Casualidad! Antes dije que mi intento de suicidio fue, realmente, producto de una absoluta casualidad relativa a mis primeros años en Kóverax. Años que fueron, a decir verdad, una auténtica delicia. Dedicaba mis milisegundos-vida, de manera concienzuda, a una única finalidad: holgazanear todo lo posible y hacer el payaso. ¡Y no había nadie que lo impidiera!  
Más adelante descubriría que en las sociedades Herejes esto era imposible. Al fin y al cabo, tener un hijo es una forma truculenta de hacer negocios. Con la gente de Kóverax no ocurrió así. Baeralas fue la mujer que me dio a luz, no tengo idea de con quién se acostó para ello. Tampoco es relevante. Pero en ningún momento ella me consideró su “hijo” ni su “posesión”. De hecho, solía hablarme a menudo de hasta qué punto era herético todo eso.   
—No, Enusor, ni soy tu madre ni eres mi hijo —decía—. Todo eso es terminología Hereje. Aléjate de todo ello. En el momento en el que los Herejes comienzan a diferenciar los milisegundos-vida del milisegundo-muerte, empiezan a hacer jerarquías de milisegundos-vida. Empiezan a considerar que algunas “vidas” valen más que otras. Que algunos individuos valen más que otros y que merecen más privilegios. Las jerarquías que suelen establecer son dementes y absurdas; no te pido que las entiendas, porque nadie sensato puede entenderlas, pero al menos quiero que comprendas que existen.   
» De todas las jerarquías heréticas y absurdas que toda esa escoria ha concebido, tal vez una de las más sucias, zafias y degradantes sea la del patriarcado. Consiste en asumir que el hombre es superior a la mujer en todos los sentidos y que la mujer es poco más que una posesión del hombre. Que los milisegundos-vida de los hombres valen más que los milisegundos-vida de las mujeres. La idea de “familia” y de “paternidad” es absolutamente aberrante, un invento absurdo para perpetuar la existencia del patriarcado. El hombre, por pensar que sus milisegundos-vida valen más que los de la mujer, establece “la familia”. Considerar que “la mujer es suya” tiene, como consecuencia, asumir que “todo lo que sale de la mujer es suyo”, incluidos los niños. Y el conjunto de mujer más individuos paridos por esa mujer comprende “la familia”, su “posesión”, el imperio sobre el que reina. La familia, a su vez, está jerarquizada. El hombre posee a la mujer y a los hijos, y la mujer, a su vez, posee a los hijos. La mujer, así, adquiere un estatus superior al de sus hijos, pero no superior al del marido. No obstante, una buena forma de evitar que un oprimido se rebele es lograr que este pase, a su vez, a oprimir a otra persona.   
» De haber nacido entre Herejes, me habrían inculcado la idea de que yo era posesión de una “madre”, quien era posesión de un “padre” del que, a su vez, yo también era posesión por ser antes posesión de mi “madre”. Esto suena a galimatías confuso e insufrible, y no pretendo comprenderlo bien, pero quizá un Hereje se sienta dispuesto a explicarlo mejor de lo que lo puedo explicar yo. A efectos prácticos, de haber nacido entre Herejes no hubiese podido llevar a cabo mi voluntad. No. Mis deseos estarían limitados —aparte de por los zaibatsus, vaya— por los deseos de mi “padre” en primera estancia, y de mi “madre” en segunda estancia. Los niños crecen así. No hacen lo que quieren; tienen primero que comprobar qué complace a sus padres, y luego, qué complace a sus madres. Si se les ocurre desobedecer, vienen represalias de todo tipo.   
Bien, no nací entre gente así. Mis deseos no estuvieron limitados ni por Baeralas ni por nadie. Y eso tuvo consecuencias. Consecuencias imposibles en una sociedad Hereje. Mi voluntad, por aquel entonces, estaba bien clara. Era algo inconcebible en una “familia”: ¡ser el mayor holgazán de todos los tiempos!   
A los Herejes se les ocurre pensar en que los niños pueden llegar a tener un asombroso interés por un proceso vivir-morir basado en la acumulación absurda de milisegundos-vida, en el ciclo sin sentido de consumir-producir; en definitiva, en el beneficio constante de los zaibatsus a cambio de absolutamente nada. A los Herejes se les ocurre pensar eso, por lo que se sienten en el derecho de decidir por sus hijos, y acaban decidiendo que sus procesos vivir-morir deben ser “productivos”. No cabe, pues, la posibilidad de ser un holgazán.   
Cualquiera podrá comprender que los de Kóverax no tendrían, sin embargo, que tener mucho problema con el hecho de que yo fuera un holgazán. Teniendo en cuenta que preferían verme muerto antes que generar dinero para un zaibatsu, tanto les daba.   
Un zaibatsu, por cierto, es una macro-corporación poseedora de ejército propio. Resalto bien lo de ejército propio. Los ejércitos propios son, sin eufemismos, poder absoluto. Y con el poder absoluto pueden hacer lo que les salga de los cojones con la población. Es obvio que consideran “enemigos” a todos aquellos que no les producen ganancias económicas y que tienen medios de sobra para erradicarlos. La gente corriente —los Herejes—, conscientes del enorme poder de los zaibatsus, no considera prudente el tenerlos por enemigos. Es algo así como un suicidio. Pero ya he dicho que la gente de Kóverax no tuvo tiempo de concienciarme correctamente sobre las desventajas del suicidio. Tengamos en cuenta que el odio era el principal sentimiento que regía sus acciones, quizá a unos niveles dignos de aparecer en el vademécum de un psiquiatra. No les daba miedo enfrentarse a un enemigo tan poderoso. No tenían ningún reparo en emprender una guerra “suicida”; satisfacer los dictados de su odio era más importante, aunque ello implicara retomar una contienda que estaba perdida desde hacía muchos años.   
Hoy en día, en un mundo de posverdades y ciencias regidas por la economía, no existe algo así como una “historia social”; cada zaibatsu cambia la historia del mundo a su conveniencia. La preocupación por cuestiones empíricas es nula. Las consecuencias de esto son fácilmente imaginables; la consideración en una “historia del mundo” determinada se ha convertido en una cuestión de fe. Nadie tiene idea de cómo fue el mundo antes de los zaibatsus. Cada uno se aferra a una versión llena de lagunas y vacía de empirismo. No obstante, dentro de las muchas versiones, hay jerarquías y jerarquías. La gran mayoría de los humanos suelen pensar que el mundo fue creado directamente por los zaibatsus, por lo que no hubo nada antes. La gran mayoría de enanos y elfos, por el contrario, solemos creer que antes de los zaibatsus el mundo estaba regido por otras fuerzas, y que la forma de cuantificar la valía de cada individuo —si es que había tales cuantificaciones— no se limitaba a ser algo puramente económico.   
Las leyendas élficas y enanas no son muy detallistas a este respecto. Solo hay nombres sueltos. Un caudillo élfico, Paidas. Un enemigo: Herlog, un hechicero humano hijoputa que encerró a la hueste de Paidas en otra dimensión hasta el fin de los tiempos. Sociedad de zaibatsus instaurada. Una historia estúpida, ¿verdad? Creo que el vídeo introductorio de cualquier videojuego de rol cliché es mejor que lo que acabo de relatar. Pero, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? El pueblo élfico no tiene nada mejor con lo que conformarse. Ya os digo, mundo de posverdades y relativismo. La carrera de Historia desapareció de la universidad, como casi todas las carreras de letras, porque, como todo el mundo sabe, las carreras de letras no son rentables a pesar de su utilidad.   
Pero, en cualquier caso, supongamos que la historia de Paidas hubiese sido verdad. Paidas perdió la guerra; Herlog venció. La guerra ya acabó y los no-humanos fuimos aplastados de forma bestial. Los elfos acabamos infiltrándonos en la sociedad humana, soportando racismos y herejía y fingiéndonos uno más. Los enanos se acabaron atrincherando en su Ciudad Futuralia, que muda todo el rato de ubicación, convirtiéndose en poco más que una atracción turística, recibiendo missgendering para toda la eternidad. Perdimos la guerra, amigos, la perdimos antes de nacer. Y que los bandidos de Kóverax se negasen a aceptar esto no va a cambiar el hecho de que la derrota fue definitiva. Su actitud no es heroica ni noble; es estúpida. No merece la pena renunciar a la oportunidad de una vida repleta de elementos maravillosos en un intento disparatado de retomar una guerra suicida.   
La gente de Kóverax era estúpida. Nunca lo negaré. Pasé la infancia rodeado de estúpidos. Pero diré algo. No es prudente ser un holgazán en un mundo en el que los holgazanes son vistos como enemigos por quienes mandan. Pero, aunque no sea prudente, empezar una vida como holgazán absoluto posee, en mi humilde opinión, muchas más ventajas que empezarla con aspiraciones ridículas que inevitablemente van a favorecer a los zaibatsus.   
Por ejemplo, comprender que los individuos calificados de “holgazanes” no poseen una “calidad inferior” a los calificados como “productivos”. Comprender, de hecho, que es absurdo y herético el aplicar estándares de calidad a algo como los individuos. Los conceptos “mejor” y “peor” son percepciones individuales, y como tal, probablemente sean percepciones erróneas. Los de Kóverax no consideraban que pudiese haber individuos mejores que otros; no consideraban, mejor dicho, que un individuo pudiese llegar a ser, por mucho que se esfuerce, algo más que eso, un individuo. Por consiguiente, tampoco consideraban que un proceso vivir-morir pudiese “mejorar”.   
Al estar legitimado el ser un holgazán, y al tener la vida de holgazán por algo agradable y meritorio, me propuse, desde que tuve uso de razón, convertirme en el mayor holgazán de todos los tiempos. Pensaba pasarme el resto de mis días durmiendo hasta después de las tres de la tarde, comiendo pizza, merodeando por el castillo, molestando al carcamal de Dévhatan, jugando a videojuegos robados, leyendo algún libro truculento, hablando con la gente menos aburrida del castillo y haciendo gilipolleces poéticas como “sentir la brisa del viento”, o chorradas así. Pero nada más. Nada productivo. No tenía objetivos que cumplir, pero tampoco objetivos en los que fracasar.   
Era una vida feliz y no imaginaba una vida que pudiese ser mejor. Curiosamente, tampoco podía imaginar una vida que pudiese ser peor. Si mi vida de holgazán era tan buena, se debía a la falta de necesidades. No quería nada, y con poco me conformaba; así me enseñaron los de Kóverax. Pero, por no necesitar, tampoco necesitaba alargar mi vida de holgazán más de la cuenta. Ser un holgazán me obsesionaba, me obsesionaba demasiado; quería una vida entera siendo un holgazán, y estaba fuera de mis pretensiones el “luchar para convertirme en holgazán”. Eso sería paradójico, porque en el momento en el que “luchase” por algo dejaría de ser un holgazán.   
Pretendía pasarme la vida entera sin luchar por absolutamente nada.   
¡Y por eso me quise suicidar siendo tan solo un niño!  
Al ver que los Herejes tomaban el castillo, supe que mi proceso vivir-morir de holgazán no podía continuar, por lo que se me planteaban dos opciones. O bien proseguía viviendo-muriendo en compañía de Herejes, haciendo estupideces desagradables y siendo obligado a luchar para poder seguir siendo un holgazán, o bien me suicidaba y concluía mis días como holgazán hasta el final. La primera de las salidas suponía un alargamiento del proceso vivir-morir, pero, a cambio, tendría que pasar por una serie de experiencias por las que no me apetecía pasar; la segunda, por el contrario, concluía con el proceso vivir-morir ya, puede que de forma apresurada, pero me ahorraba un montón de estupideces que no me apetecían.   
Un alargamiento no tiene por qué ser necesariamente una mejoría; en mi caso, que ni siquiera consideraba que pudiera existir algo como “una mejoría”, mayor motivo tenía para pensar así.   
Me dominó la pereza y me intenté volar la tapa de los sesos solo por eso.   
Por pura pereza.


	3. Enusor de Kóverax: Zombies (tercera parte)

Pero no morí. Desperté, horas más tarde, en entornos heréticos. Y a partir de ese momento tuve a mi alcance infinitas oportunidades de suicidarme, pero las desaproveché. Total, ya me habían jodido mi proyecto de pasarme la vida entera holgazaneando, ¿qué más daba alargar mi proceso vivir-morir un tiempo más? Tal vez encontrase algo meritorio en la sociedad Hereje; al fin y al cabo, conocía poco de ese otro mundo y me daba cierta curiosidad. Quizá encontraba motivos para odiar tanto como Baeralas y el resto y acababa aficionándome a la crueldad injustificada como motivo de peso para alargar mi proceso vivir-morir.   
Desde luego, el primer Hereje con el que tuve relación estuvo cerca de convertirme en un hijoputa tan resentido como Baeralas; de hecho, en parte lo consiguió. Su nombre era Taepi, y trabajaba en el orfanato extraño en el que me instalaron. Se dedicaba a lavarle el cerebro a los niños huérfanos que acogía para que resultasen del agrado de los que quisiesen adoptarlos.   
Por supuesto, nadie iba a querer adoptar a un niño loco que no parase de despotricar palabras llenas de odio hacia los demás, que es lo que yo hacía. La gente de Kóverax llegó a enseñarme insultos que superaban la imaginación del Hereje más retorcido. La verdad, no tenía ni idea de lo que significaban muchos de ellos, pero era obscenamente divertido ver las muecas de espanto que ponían cuando los pronunciaba.  
Como era de esperar, Taepi se escandalizaba con todas estas retahílas y sufría mucho. No tenía mucha idea de cómo manejarme, porque jamás antes había estado ante un criajo tan hostil como yo. En muchas ocasiones perdía la calma y trataba de encasquetarme a su novia, una elfa llamada Cirea. ¡Una elfa! Me costó bastante asimilar eso de que pudiera haber elfos heréticos; pero, una vez lo hube asimilado, su sola presencia me enfurecía.  
Siempre solía escupirle en la cara tras insultarla con toda la crueldad de que disponía. La tal Cirea se echaba a llorar cuando eso pasaba, y a Taepi le jodía a unos niveles exagerados. Pronto probaron a cambiar de táctica conmigo, ya que los Herejes que pretendían adoptarme, llamados Geiher y Raltia, tenían mucha prisa, y cada vez metían más presión.   
Por tanto, Taepi empezó conmigo algo que llamó “terapias civilizadoras”, pero que, en realidad, eran torturas, simple y llanamente. Y no es una exageración infantil; eran jodidas torturas. Hablo con conocimiento de causa. Yo, desde que era un puto microbio, siempre he estado presenciando torturas en Kóverax, dos tercios de las cuales eran grabadas para subirse a internet. No solo he llegado a presenciarlas, sino también a participar en ellas.   
Por tanto, cuando Taepi comenzó esas “terapias” conmigo, yo sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo. Pero, en mi caso, Taepi no pretendía sacarme información o enviar un mensaje a nadie —como hacían los de Kóverax—, sino hacer que, basándose en el puro miedo, acabase aceptando yo las pautas de comportamiento que Raltia y Geiher deseaban.   
Ninguna tortura me hizo dejar de ser un cultista cromlyrita, pero nunca me tuve por gilipollas. Yo, sabiendo cómo funcionan las torturas, era muy consciente de que no me convenía ponerme chulo. Una actitud sumisa y acatadora sería lo mejor para que me dejase en paz; al fin y al cabo, Geiher y Raltia no podían ser tan abominables, no tanto como el capullo de Taepi y su pusilánime novia Cirea. Eso creía. Lo juro, eso creía.   
¡Ja!  
No tenía ni puta idea de lo que me aguardaba. Diré algo. Criarse entre neuróticos que no tienen reparo alguno en mostrar a los niños cómo torturan para grabar vídeos snuff da ciertas ventajas, en el sentido de que te prepara para las cuestiones más crudas de la vida, pero jamás me prepararon para la inmundicia que se me echaba encima.   
—Enusor —me dijo Taepi, una vez quedó convencido de que había superado su terapia de los cojones—, éste es tu papá, Geiher, y ésta es tu mamá, Raltia.   
Empezaba bien la cosa.   
Geiher me golpeó el hombro y Raltia me besuqueó y me abrazó; nunca en Kóverax nadie había tenido ese tipo de gestos conmigo, pero, a decir verdad, no me agradaban mucho por el simple motivo de que “daban por hecho” que yo iba a estar de acuerdo con ese tipo de contactos. Me limité a callarme y soportar con resignación. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a escapar de esa gente, pero ya me las ingeniaría.   
—Bueno —dije, una vez estuvimos en el coche, lejos de aquel orfanato del demonio—, entonces, a ver qué me yo me entere. Yo entonces os pertenezco a vosotros dos, ¿no? Pero tú, Raltia, le perteneces a Geiher. Entonces, aunque os pertenezca a los dos, a Geiher le pertenezco más, ¿no?  
Juro que no dije semejantes preguntas con afán de enervar a nadie, ni de tocar los cojones. No pretendía evidenciar las miserias morales del patriarcado y de la sociedad herética; tan solo intentaba repasar los indicios que me había dado Baeralas sobre ese tipo de vida, para ver si me acordaba bien. Si quería sobrevivir entre Herejes, tenía que comprender bien sus absurdas normativas. Sí, eran muy absurdas, pero si no las cumplía me podían matar o algo así.   
Sin embargo, mis nuevos “padres” no lo interpretaron de esa forma. En cuanto Geiher escuchó eso, me asestó un bofetón. Raltia, por su parte, se lanzó a llorar como una magdalena. No lo entendía.   
—¿Y a ti qué cojones te pasa? —bramó Geiher, justo antes de golpearla de una forma mucho más agresiva que a mí.   
Supuse, y no sin razón, que me encontraba ante un clarísimo ejemplo del concepto herético ése al que tanto se refería Baeralas: el patriarcado. Más adelante me daría cuenta de ese asunto era más serio de lo que yo me pensaba. Raltia, mi “madre”, pertenecía a un potentísimo linaje de hechiceros, los Predilectos, y tenía poder para fulminar a Geiher varias veces; sin embargo, no lo hacía, sino que le consentía un sinfín de faltas de respeto a cada cual más truculenta. Y yo me veía obligado a soportar ver semejante despropósito una y otra vez, sin poder hacer nada, aunque en ciertas ocasiones intentaba convencer a Raltia de la infamia latente en todo aquello:   
—Raltia, eres muy fuerte. Controlas mucha magia. ¡Tienes que matar a Geiher! Y tu poder es tan fuerte que puedes borrar todas las pruebas, para que la policía no se entere de nada.   
Entonces me decía que no, que ella amaba a Geiher, y que por amarlo debía perdonarlo todo y respetarlo; que yo era un mal hijo por desear la muerte de mi padre y por pretender utilizar a mi madre para conseguir dicha muerte. Y después, se lo contaba todo a Geiher, y este se cabreaba, y empezaba pagándolo con ella con sucesivas palizas. Después, casi siempre —cuando Geiher tenía tiempo— las palizas iban para mí; y, si no desarrollé algo así como un trauma infantil, se debió a que criarme en un entorno tan desestructurado y macabro como el castillo de Kóverax me confirió para siempre cierta frialdad vital que sería muy útil para la mayoría de los mortales.   
Unas cuantas situaciones más de ese tipo me sirvieron para admitir que, aun en contra de mis expectativas, vivir con Geiher y Raltia era muchísimo peor que vivir con Taepi. Pretendía, claro está, largarme de allí, pero la hechicería de Raltia logró frustrar todos mis intentos de escapada, que no fueron pocos.   
Estaba pasando por una situación que me era familiar de mucho antes: la del prisionero. En Kóverax habíamos tenido un sinfín de prisioneros a los que torturar y putear con diversos fines; las vidas que llevaban bajo nuestras garras eran terribles, pero con gran placer me hubiese intercambiado por ellos, porque un proceso vivir-morir con ese matrimonio implicaba infamias inimaginables incluso en un entorno tan hostil como Kóverax.   
Hablo, sobre todo, de ese afán tan absurdo por redecorar la realidad que tenía Geiher y, sobre todo, Raltia. Cuando en Kóverax hacíamos prisioneros, eran eso, prisioneros; jamás intentamos hacerlos pasar por otra cosa, ni interpretarles la realidad de otra forma. Eran prisioneros que se iban a joder mucho, y que debían obedecernos por miedo a que los matásemos, simple y llanamente. Yo era también eso, un prisionero que debía obedecer, porque no me quedaba otra; no obstante, me veía obligado a soportar una suerte de hipocresías abominables, como la siguiente:   
—Nosotros somos tus padres, y te queremos, y si te hacemos daño es por tu bien. Pero no podemos consentir que nos faltes al respeto continuamente, porque somos tus padres y merecemos respeto.  
Con frases semejantes puedo entender que en mundo Hereje se tiene un concepto distinto de “respeto”. Para la gente de Kóverax, el “respeto” se explicaba por oposición al miedo; tú respetabas a alguien cuando te inclinabas a obedecerlo y agradarlo de forma completamente voluntaria; sin embargo, lo temías cuando la obediencia era únicamente producto del deseo de no sufrir la ira de esa persona. El respeto no se podía forzar; se podía forzar el miedo, y eso era, de hecho, lo que mis padres —legalmente hablando— estaban haciendo.   
Sin embargo, los de Kóverax nunca forzaron en mí el miedo; esa gente estaría loca, pero se daba al respeto mutuo. Ellos me reñían, pero yo también podía reñirlos, y mi voz era tenida tan en cuenta como la de cualquier otro habitante del castillo pese a mi corta edad. El hecho de que en Kóverax me mantuviesen y me dieran de comer jamás sirvió de excusa para imponerme nada en contra de mi voluntad. Geiher y Raltia, en teoría, estaban mucho más estables mentalmente, pero a fe mía que esa estabilidad mental implicaba inevitablemente perjuicios contra mí.   
Pasaron así los días hasta que llegó septiembre, y con ello, un fenómeno desconocido para mí: la “vuelta al cole”.   
Ignoraba qué podía ser a ciencia cierta “el cole”. En Kóverax jamás me hablaron de ello, pero asumí enseguida que debía tratarse de algo malo, porque a Geiher y Raltia les hacía mucha ilusión que yo asistiera a algo que para mí no era tanto una vuelta como un inicio.  
¡Hice realmente bien en asumir eso!


	4. Enusor de Kóverax: Zombies (cuarta parte)

En Kóverax había tenido oportunidades de sobra para aprender lo que era un zombi. Dévhatan poseía todo un séquito de estos seres; los invocaba, en teoría, para colaborar en acciones bélicas con sus compañeros, pero la mayor parte del tiempo se lo pasaba ostentando sobre la cantidad de esos bichos asqueroso que podía invocar.  
Los zombis olían mal y se movían de forma patética; su sola presencia resultaba asquerosa, por estar llenos de pus, llagas y mutilaciones varias. Me ponían, además, muy nervioso, por estar constantemente moviéndose de un lado a otro con la más absoluta parsimonia, carentes por completo de voluntad.  
Me producían, en definitiva, más asco que miedo, y le recriminaba mucho a Dévhatan que los colocase en todas partes, pero él nunca me hizo mucho caso. Por lo que empecé una especie de guerra de guerrillas con él; ya que no podía evitar que los zombis estuviesen en cada puta sala del castillo, me dedicaba la mayor parte del tiempo a apedrearlos y molestarlos, y ellos nunca podían defenderse de manera certera.  
Recuerdo que una vez Dévhatan se cabreó tanto conmigo que en mitad de la noche mandó a lo menos veinte zombis a que me arrancasen de la cama y me arrastrasen hasta lo más alto del castillo, donde el propio nigromante me amenazó con arrojarme de allí y matarme si seguía boicoteando a sus zombis; no pude defenderme bien porque los había encantado con no sé qué hechizo de potencia y velocidad. No obstante, lejos de tomármelo como un punto final, lo asimilé como una afrenta, y me tomé mucho más en serio mi labor de fastidiar a los zombis, declarando una especie de guerra civil que no llegó a concluir jamás por culpa de la masacre de los RaskoCOPS.  
Todo este largo excurso venía motivado por mi necesidad de explicar que yo ya estaba familiarizado con los zombis, seres sospechosamente cercanos a los Herejes. Tienen muchos atributos en común, pero, en especial, la falta de voluntad. En ese sitio abominable llamado colegio lo aprendí bien; casi ninguno de mis compañeros parecía tener instintos propios, sino moverse al son de las modas, la televisión, los profesores y los padres. La principal diferencia es que los zombis de Dévhatan actuaban así por efecto de la magia nigromántica, mientras que lo de los Herejes era por pura abulia y estupidez.  
El hecho de que no montasen una jodida rebelión en esa pseudocárcel llamada colegio era la prueba definitiva de ello. Me parecía estar en una mina de mithril o algo por el estilo, pero me sentía incapaz de obedecer, por lo que me pasaba las clases haciendo el payaso y molestando a mis compañeros, al igual que en su día como molestaba a los zombis de Dévhatan. Para los zaibatsus, a quienes seguía —y seguiría— considerando mis enemigos.  
Dejé claro, por tanto, que no tenía intención alguna de obedecer los dictados de mis profesores; que ello fuera más o menos prudente me parecía irrelevante en aquel entonces, porque cualquier opción me parecía más atractiva que tirarme largas horas copiando textos absurdos. Curiosamente, no era el único que decidía adoptar esa actitud en las clases; por el contrario, éramos muchos los inconformistas que veíamos mejor cualquier otra opción antes que acatar los dictados del profesor.  
Con todo esto me iba haciendo ya a la idea del sentimiento innegable de superioridad de los adultos frente a los niños, aunque descubrí pruebas definitivas que me quitaron todas las posibles dudas.  
Fue cuando a Raltia le dio por adoptar otro niño, “un hermanito”, al ver que de mí jamás no iban a brotar los sentimientos de afecto filial que ella con tantas ansias esperaba. Para evitar volver a adoptar a alguien como yo, decidió optar por uno de menor edad, a quien poder adoctrinar desde tan pequeño, a quien poder manipular para forzar su afecto.  
Su nombre era Isludgar. Creo que tenía dos o tres años; no me acuerdo de mucho más, pero nunca se me olvidará actitud que tenía Raltia con él. Me llamaba mucho la atención que estuviese constantemente intentando comunicarse con un crío tan pequeño, que no tenía desarrollado el lenguaje y que no la podía entender. Usaba constantemente una forma característica del habla, el maternés, que me pareció algo así como el mayor de los despropósitos. Consistía, básicamente, en dirigirse al niño como si fuera un adulto con problemas cerebrales, gesticulando exageradamente y empleando expresiones ridículas que nadie usa en la vida cotidiana. “¡Anda!”, “¡Cucu-tras!”, “¡Campeón!” y tonterías así eran el pan de cada día. A mí me ponían muy nervioso porque no entendía su propósito. Hablándole al niño como si fuese un estúpido no iba a conseguir que el niño la entendiera, ni tampoco iba a acelerar su aprendizaje del lenguaje. En Kóverax nunca trataban a los niños como interlocutores válidos hasta que no llegaban a cierta edad; a partir de entonces, les hablaban como a cualquier otro adulto, y podían desarrollar el lenguaje sin problemas.  
Como sea, comprender que en el mundo herético los niños no tenían derecho a voz ni a voto, fue una de las lecciones más provechosas. Supe desde entonces que, si quería escapar de algún modo de la casa de Geiher y Raltia, tendría que esperar un poco más. Una diferencia terrible con respecto a Kóverax. En un principio, tenía serias dudas sobre si podría aguantar tantos años en un entorno tan desagradable y carente de propósito; no obstante, gracias al cielo hubo ciertos acontecimientos positivos que lograron hacerme más llevaderos algunos de esos años.  
Cualquiera podrá imaginar que, dado mi carácter y mi asco intenso hacia todo, no tuve muy fácil eso de hacer amigos en el colegio. Así fue, porque, a decir verdad, me resultaba mucho más apasionante el enemistarme con la gente. Con personas tan poco interesantes, la enemistad era la única vía de obtener una relación fructífera. Hubo, sin embargo, una excepción; su nombre era Zérix, un chaval al que conocí en las aulas de castigo, tan conflictivo y revoltoso como yo.  
Si este individuo me llamó la atención por encima de los mediocres mortales que me rodeaban, fue por varias razones. Me gustaba mucho el aire solitario que siempre se traía, desdeñando a la gente a la que no se adaptaba, prefiriendo siempre estar aislado en el patio del recreo a participar en los juegos estúpidos de los demás. En ese sentido, era como yo, y eso me atraía bastante, pero lo que me incitó a dar el primer paso adelante fue cierto dibujo que le vi realizando una vez que nos castigaron. Parecía un elfo.  
—¿Eso es un elfo? —pregunté.  
—¡Es Paidas, le caudille élfique más poderose de todos los tiempos!  
Me sorprendió muchísimo que un chaval humano pudiese conocer siquiera el nombre de Paidas. En clase nos hablaban poco de la historia y las tradiciones de los elfos, y si lo hacían era desde el punto de vista de los humanos, llenos de prejuicios y desinformación. Recuerdo que una vez nos hablaron de Cromlyr. ¡De Cromlyr! Nos dijeron algo así como que era una deidad élfica a la que los elfos veneran; en definitiva, nos tacharon a todos los elfos de religiosos estúpidos.  
—¡Profesora, Cromlyr no es una deidad! ¡Los elfos somos ateos! ¡Cromlyr es un concepto! ¡El culto cromlyrita es un punto de vista, no una religión!  
Eso, por supuesto, me granjeó quedarme otra vez sin recreo.  
Pero aquel chico conocía a Paidas. ¡A Paidas! El nombre de Cromlyr lo podía conocer cualquiera, pero alguien que conociera a Paidas debía tener algún tipo de relación algo mayor con elfos.  
—¡A mí siempre me han contado historias de él cuando era más pequeño, como buen elfo que soy! —respondí.  
—¿De él? —me replicó, sin levantar la vista de su dibujo— ¿De él? ¿Él? ¡Usas el pronombre mal! ¡Paidas no era un hombre! ¡Es elle! ¡Elle es el pronombre adecuado!  
No tenía ni idea de qué me estaba contando, pero sus conocimientos sobre la cultura élfica parecían ser tan grandes como para querer competir con los míos. Aquel muchacho merecía realmente mi atención.  
—Vaya —dije—, a mí me han contado muchas historias sobre él… sobre elle, pero no sabía ese detalle.  
—¿Historias? ¿No te han cantado romances?  
—¿Qué es un romance?  
Entonces, por primera vez, se volvió hacia mí, y cantó lo siguiente: 

Entonces se encaró Paidas  
A los esbirros de Herlog,  
Con ira y ardiente orgullo,  
Y exaltados pensamientos:  
“Tal vez hayáis derrotado  
A poderosos guerreros,  
Y henchidos de vanidad  
Os jactáis de que, por ello,  
Sois quién para prejuzgar,  
Pero nada os da derecho  
A tratarme de esa forma,  
Con mil faltas de respeto.  
Nací siendo no binario  
No binario sigo siendo,  
No soy hombre ni mujer,  
Ni tengo intención de serlo.  
Y más vale que aceptéis  
Mis preferencias, pues pienso  
Que tal vez desconozcáis  
Que mi carácter es fiero,  
Que mi espada es poderosa  
Y devasta como el fuego,  
Que de mis raros pronombres  
Antaño ya se rieron,  
Mas todos, sin excepción  
Acabaron más que muertos”.

Seré honesto: no cantaba bien. No cantaba nada bien. Pero aquella poesía era interesante. En Kóverax nadie me había recitado o cantado poesías sobre Paidas, ni me había contado que Paidas era de “género no binario”.  
—¿Conoces a algún elfo?  
—¡Vivo con un elfo!  
—¿Es tu hermano adoptivo?  
—¡No! ¡Es mi amigo!  
Todo era muy raro. Pero la vida del chaval parecía ser, con poco, mucho mejor que la mía.  
—¿Vives con un amigo? ¿Sin padres que te hagan putadas?  
Entonces, Zérix miró que no nos oyeran, y se acercó a mi oído para hablar en voz baja.  
—Mi amigo se hace pasar por mi padre en las reuniones escolares. Pero no se lo digas a nadie. No quiero que se enteren.  
Aquello fue el comienzo de algo bueno. Me acabé haciendo bastante amigo de Zérix. Eso hizo que mis sesiones escolares fueran algo más amenas. ¿Amenas? Quizá sea ésa una palabra muy exagerada. Decir “menos insufribles” me parece más adecuado. Zérix y yo teníamos mucho en común, y llegamos a elaborar una relación afectiva bastante fuerte, pero los estímulos negativos predominaban considerablemente en aquel momento de mi vida. El trato de los profesores cada vez era más nefasto. Nos hacían cosas a Zérix y a mí que eran incluso comparables con las torturas de Taepi.  
Pero lo peor de todo es que tenía que dar gracias por entrar en el colegio y poder huir de los horrores de mi casa. Más adelante hablaré de la casa de Zérix y de la suerte que él tenía de vivir con aquel “amigo elfo”; por ahora, baste saber que su situación no podía igualarse a la mía ni de lejos. Los maltratos de Geiher iban de mal en peor. Y cuando no había momento conflictivo, la tensión era continua. Las comidas eran apocalípticas. Ni siquiera surgían temas de conversación que pudiesen relajar aquella monstruosidad lo más mínimo.  
Zérix era mi único confidente. Hablarle de mis problemas me supuso una ayuda inestimable. Siempre se mostró comprensivo y solícito. Y, por ingenuo que suene, dispuesto a buscar soluciones.  
—Puedes venirte a mi casa cuando quieras. A Flargan, mi amigo elfo, no le molestará.  
—Geiher no me dejará. Me tienen prohibido salir de casa. Solo me dejan salir para las clases. ¡Y hasta para eso mandan un robot para que me vigile!  
—Dile a tus padres que vengan y vean mi casa. Diles que vengan a comer. Flargan sabe actuar muy bien. Confiarán en él.  
Sonaba disparatado, pero no tenía mucho más que perder. Ese mismo día lo comenté durante la hora de la comida.  
—Un amigo me ha dicho que si queremos ir a su casa a comer.  
—¿Un amigo? —replicó Geiher— ¿Desde cuándo tienes amigos? ¿Otro gamberro, como tú? Tal vez sea la causa de tu fracaso académico. Tus notas son nefastas, y no queremos que empeoren aún más.  
—Geiher, cariño, hasta ahora no tenía ningún amigo —repuso Raltia, tímidamente—. Nos deberíamos alegrar por ello, ¿no? No puede ser muy sano estar sin amigos en el colegio. Puede degenerar en problemas de depresión y derivados. No quiero que nuestro hijo acabe siendo un antisocial.  
—¿Quién coño te ha pedido que abras la puta boca? —respondió su amadísimo Geiher— No, Enusor, no iremos a comer con ese amigo tuyo. Es más, hablaré con los profesores para que te separen de él en la medida de lo posible. No queremos más suspensos.  
Antes dije que no tenía mucho más que perder. Eso pensaba, de verdad. Pero a esas alturas de la conversación me arrepentí muchísimo de haber pensado eso.  
—Cielo, la idea de hablar con los profesores me parece estupenda —prosiguió Raltia, al borde del ataque de ansiedad—, pero creo que antes deberíamos comprobar si realmente su amigo es tan problemático como creemos. ¿Y si es un niño normal? Puede que eso le ayude a olvidarse de los locos de Kóverax. Anda, ¿por qué no aceptamos esa invitación? Solo para ver cómo es el niño y cómo son sus padres. Si no nos gusta, hablamos con los profesores; y si la cosa va a más, podemos incluso denunciar.  
Cuando vi que Geiher agarraba a Raltia de la pechera, me empezaba a imaginar que tocaba la paliza del día. Bastante tardaba. Como de costumbre, yo sería el próximo. Pero no. Simplemente se limitó a mirarla amenazadoramente y a decirle lo siguiente:  
—Iremos, pero como vea algo que no me guste, utilizarás tus poderes de Predilecta y les destruirás la casa, ¿te queda claro? Así haces algo útil de una puta vez, en vez de tocar tanto los cojones.  
Y cuando parecía que las cosas no podían ir peor, pasaba eso. Habían desechado la idea de separarme de mi único amigo, pero ahora surgía una todavía más truculenta. ¡Una explosión en su casa como viesen algo que no les guste! Con lo gilipollas que era Geiher, cualquier detalle podía servir de excusa. Como no le gustase el color de la pared o algo así, la teníamos, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ya iba con una predisposición más que horrible para con mi amigo y su familia.  
Así se lo comenté a Zérix al día siguiente. Me sorprendió que su reacción no fuera acojonarse.  
—¡No te preocupes! ¡Está todo controlado! Flargan sabe actuar muy bien. No habrá ningún problema. Se quedarán contentos y te dejarán juntarte conmigo todo lo que quieras.  
Llegó, al fin, el día de la verdad. Fue un sábado a la hora del mediodía. Después de que mis padres dejaran a Isludgar a cargo de unos robots bien preparados para cuidar niños, nos subimos al coche, y Geiher puso la dirección de la casa de Zérix en el GPS.  
—Más vale que esa gente tenga una vivienda mínimamente digna. No queremos que te relaciones con gentuza, Enusor. Como vea que viven en una choza inmunda le pediré a Raltia que los destruya sin tan siquiera pasar.  
Las expectativas de Geiher eran terribles hasta con lo relativo a la calidad de la vivienda. Por ello se sintió tan sumamente sorprendido al descubrir que Zérix vivía en una casa condenadamente mejor que la nuestra. Y digo bien eso de condenadamente mejor.  
¡Aquello era un puto palacio!  
Era, desde luego, el doble de grande que nuestro hogar. Piscina, cancha de tenis y de baloncesto, salón recreativo, jardín gigantesco… Y un diseño minimalista donde imperaba el blanco y cada detalle de la casa inspiraba lujo, limpieza y pulcritud. Flargan tenía dinero, mucho dinero. Más del que podían ganar Geiher y Raltia juntos.  
Y no sé si he comentado que, por separado, ambos a dos ganaban un pastizal, Geiher en la gestoría y Raltia en la central eléctrica.  
¿En qué coño trabajaba aquel “elfo amigo” de Zérix?


	5. Enusor de Kóverax: Zombies (quinta parte)

Rasko, al igual que la gran mayoría de zaibatsus, se suele servir de la propaganda para hacer creer a las personas que una vida bajo su dominio es infinitamente mejor. Esa propaganda suele presentar casi siempre el estereotipo de una familia completamente feliz y cliché, esto es, un matrimonio perfecto y funcional con unos niños inocentes y felices viviendo en una casa de ensueño. Estereotipo absurdo e inalcanzable que la mayor parte de las veces solía traer depresiones y cosas así al ser contrastado con las vidas de la gente normal.   
Por eso me sorprendió tanto encontrarme no ante algo parecido al estereotipo, sino ante el mismo puto estereotipo. Eso era lo que parecían. De golpe, mi indómito amigo Zérix pasaba a ser un niño amable y dócil. Y su supuesto amigo elfo no estaba por ningún sitio.   
En su lugar había dos amabilísimos señores, totalmente humanos. Eran cordiales, sonreían sin parar y hacían gala de una educación a mi juicio repulsiva. Me sentía ultrajado.   
—Buenos días —dijo el hombre, un tipo algo mayor, con entradas, pulcramente afeitado—. Mi nombre es Vitz. Ésta es mi mujer, Kéria, y éste es mi hijo Zérix. Es un placer que ustedes hayan accedido a venir a comer. Por favor, siéntense a la mesa. Mis robots están sirviendo los platos.   
Pero qué mierda. No dejaba de mirar a Zérix lanzándole miradas de reproche y estupefacción, pero ni siquiera me hacía caso. Geiher, sin embargo, estaba encantado. Le maravillaba que mi único amigo del colegio resultase no ser un perdido de la vida, sino el hijo de una familia tan formal y con tanta pasta. A mí me decepcionaba.   
¿Dónde estaba el puto amigo elfo? ¿Dónde estaba Flargan?  
La comida fue un muermo. No nos dejaron hablar ni a mí ni a él. Sin embargo, nuestros padres hicieron bastantes buenas migas.   
—¿Y ustedes a qué se dedican para tener un patrimonio así? —preguntó Geiher en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, de forma un tanto descortés.   
—A la industria textil, fundamentalmente —respondió Vitz, sin sentirse ofendido en lo más mínimo—. Llegamos a ocupar altos cargos en RaskoRopa, pero hace un par de años vendimos nuestras acciones y actualmente nos dedicamos a invertir en bolsa. ¿Y ustedes?   
—Dirijo una gestoría —respondió Geiher a toda velocidad, haciendo un hincapié exagerado en el “dirijo”.   
Raltia no respondió nada. Sabía que, de hacerlo, habría consecuencias negativas, y prefirió evitar pronunciarse en esa conversación. Pero no pudo escapar tan fácilmente.   
—¿Y usted, Raltia, a qué se dedica? —preguntó Kéria con todo el respeto del mundo.   
—Trabajo en una central eléctrica —comenzó Raltia, tímidamente—.  
—Trabaja —recalcó Geiher, molesto—, no la dirige.   
—¿Usted no es Predilecta? —dijo Vitz— Siendo Predilecta no creo que sea usted una trabajadora corriente en la central.   
Geiher le lanzó una mirada amenazadora. Raltia no podía levantar la mirada del plato de guisantes. Y, mientras tanto, Vitz la miraba con aquel jodido rostro sonriente. Yo, por mi parte, me quería morir. Era algo relativamente habitual en mí por aquella edad, que conste.   
—Me dedico a suministrar energía a la central —declaró, finalmente, Raltia—. Usando mi poder… Usando solamente mi magia eléctrica me basta para abastecer de energía RaskoCentral y una gran cantidad de localidades cercanas. La energía es producida únicamente por mí, y el resto de empleados se encargan únicamente de almacenarla, gestionarla y distribuirla.   
—¡Oh, pero eso es fantástico! —exclamó Vitz, con aquel optimismo ridículo y absurdo— ¡Se debe ganar bastante bien! ¿No está satisfecho con el trabajo de su mujer, Geiher? ¿No se siente usted satisfecho de pensar, qué se yo, en que los robots que ahora mismo nos están sirviendo las bebidas funcionan gracias a la energía que su mujer genera de forma ilimitada por ese don natural suyo?   
—Oh, por supuesto que el don natural de mi mujer es fantástico —dijo Geiher, sardónico—, pero no es tan fantástico su otro don natural para zorrear con hombres jóvenes en el trabajo. ¿Usted se cree, Vitz? Ella podría estar optando a un puesto muchísimo mejor. Podría dirigir la central si ella quisiera, desde un despacho, sin estar en contacto con nadie. Pero no, prefiere trabajar mano a mano con hijos de puta a los que seguramente se esté follando. ¿Y sabe lo peor, Vitz? ¡Que las feminazis me llaman machista a mí por enfadarme ante estas situaciones! ¡Machista! ¡Machista, yo!   
Si se había generado algo así como una armonía teatral entre familias, propia únicamente de los folletos de propaganda expansionista de Rasko, se acababa de ir a tomar por culo ahora mismo con ese comentario.   
Eso, al menos, me imaginaba. Pero la realidad fue distinta. Ni Vitz ni Kéria se mostraron incómodos ante los comentarios de Geiher. Todo lo contrario. Le rieron la gracia como si hubiese contado un inofensivo chiste infantil y cambiaron de tema. A los dos minutos ya estaba todo olvidado y aquella correctísima comida formal prosiguió sin percances. Bueno, eso si se obviaba el hecho de que aquella reunión social era, de por sí, un percance.   
—Pues estamos realmente encantados de que nuestro Zérix haya hecho por fin un amigo en el colegio. Les estamos muy agradecidos a ustedes y a su hijo por ello.   
—Oh, la gratitud es nuestra —dijo Geiher—. Nuestro Enusor estaba en una situación muy parecida. Nos llenó de regocijo saber que había dejado de estar solo.   
Sí, ¿no? Casi me matáis en el momento, pero ahora resulta que “os llenó de regocijo”. Aquella pantomima de embustes e hipocresías crecía en infamia por cada minuto que transcurría allí. Yo maldecía incluso el hecho de haber conocido a Zérix, e intentaba buscarle alguna explicación al porqué de sus mentiras. Que yo supiera, yo no le había hecho nada a ese chico para que quisiera arrastrarme con engaños hasta aquella crueldad.   
—Resulta que nuestro Zérix tiene serios problemas mentales —se lamentó Vitz, sin mostrar el más mínimo reparo ante el hecho de que “su Zérix” estuviese sentado a su lado—. Problemas de nacimiento, fundamentalmente. Ya sabe usted, el tema de la atención. No es capaz de concentrarse ni de rendir en clase. Hemos probado con diversos hechizos, medicamentos y psicólogos, pero nada ha dado resultado hasta ahora. También lo intentamos con la medicina alternativa, ya sabe usted, pero más de lo mismo. Lo cierto es que hace poco hemos comprado un robot psicólogo que le está ayudando a progresar notablemente.   
Geiher se sentía como un alcohólico en una reunión de alcohólicos anónimos. Su nuevo amigo Vitz le entendía en todo y era excesivamente condescendiente con cualquier estupidez.   
—Le entiendo, le entiendo —respondió, con sonrisa bobalicona—. Nuestro hijo tiene problemas de atención similares. ¿Cuánto dice que le costó ese robot psicólogo?   
Oh, maravilloso. Antes de que Geiher conociera a su queridísimo Vitz, yo era “un puto vago de mierda”. Tras conocerlo, simplemente tenía “problemas de atención”. Si la idea de Geiher era darle la razón a Vitz en jodidamente todo, ¿por qué coño no le daba al padre de Zérix por decir que yo era Dios y él un puto pelele que tenía que chuparme la polla?   
—No se preocupe usted por eso. Pienso que una terapia doble podría ser muy efectiva con el robot psicólogo. Usted puede traer a su hijo a esta casa todo lo que necesite y hacer uso de mi robot las veces que guste. Los niños lo agradecerán muchísimo.   
—¡Es una idea estupenda! —exclamó Geiher, como si fuera un niño abriendo regalos en su cumpleaños— Yo había pensado en mandar a mi Enusor a un reformatorio, pero su idea del robot parece ser mucho más rápida y económica para nosotros. ¡No dude usted en pasarse por mi gestoría! ¡El primer servicio le saldrá gratis!   
—¡Oh, muy amable!  
No sé. La idea del reformatorio me resultaba increíblemente más atractiva que la de seguir viviendo con el puto Geiher. Pero ahora se acababa de joder todo. Condenado Zérix, ¿por qué me hacías eso? ¿Por qué te dio por mentirme y por contarme cosas raras de un amigo elfo que no existe?   
La explicación me llegó súbitamente, antes de lo que esperaba.  
—Fíjese —decía Vitz—, los problemas mentales de nuestro Zérix llegaron al punto de creer que tenía un amigo imaginario. ¡El elfo Flargan! ¡No dejaba de hablar de ese elfo Flargan! Pero con la ayuda de nuestro robot psicólogo se le está empezando a pasar. ¡Es increíblemente útil!  
Cojonudo. Ahí tenía mi explicación. Servida en frío. Sin anestesia. Sin lubricante anal.   
¿Ahora es cuando toca decir “fin del juego, vuelva a intentarlo”, no?   
Le lancé a Zérix una mirada asesina. Él me ignoró. Joder. ¡Joder! La comida llegaba a su fin, pero antes de eso nuestros padres apalabraron que aquella misma tarde me quedaría allí haciendo uso de ese perfectísimo robot psicólogo.   
La comida concluyó, no sin antes acordar Geiher y Vitz que yo pasaría aquella tarde en esa casa para probar una primera sesión de los servicios del robot torturador ése. No tenía realmente claro si era peor eso o una fatídica tarde en mi casa, aguantando cómo Raltia y yo éramos humillados una y otra vez a causa del carácter intempestivo de ese celoso maltratador.   
Geiher y Raltia se fueron, y quedé, por primera vez, a solas con Zérix y su familia. Mi tristeza era tal que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para emitir un solo reproche.   
Vitz, en ese momento, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia mí con porte decidido y con una expresión algo inusual en su mirada, como si de golpe hubiese sido poseído por algún tipo de espíritu extraño.   
—Bueno —dijo—, ya es hora de acabar con esta farsa, ¿no?  
Sonrió divertido y, sin el más mínimo escrúpulo, se arrancó la piel delante de mí, empezando por la cara hasta llegar a los pies.   
Tengo que concretar que no estoy exagerando cuando digo “la piel”. No, ese elfo del demonio no llevaba simplemente un disfraz. Aquello era un hechizo bastante poderoso. Flargan, por unas horas, se había transformado en un jodido humano. Y me lo había creído. Y, lo más importante, mis padres adoptivos también. Pero ahora que ellos ya no estaban, por primera vez tenía la oportunidad de contemplar el verdadero aspecto del dueño de aquella casa.   
Su porte nada tenía que ver con el del ficticio magnate de la industria textil e inversor en bolsa al que estaba interpretando unos minutos antes; si se parecían en algo, era en ese carácter orgulloso, elegante y altanero que suele ser propio de las personas que manejan grandes cantidades de dinero. Flargan era, como Vitz, un rico, un millonario, pero otro tipo de rico. No tenía el aspecto del típico narcisista aburrido que invierte todos sus millones en reforzar su papel de perfecto y educadísimo padre de familia. Era diferente, algo más cercano a lo dandi; daba la impresión de ser una especie de calavera cuya fortuna no le había encaminado a una vida centrada, sino a un despliegue de excentricidades a cada cual más caprichosa. Sus facciones, de entrada, mostraban un grado de refinamiento muchísimo mayor y exquisito, no ya solo por ser un elfo, sino por el esmero obsesivo que mostraba por tener una piel tersa, maquillada y pálida hasta lo cadavérico, unos ángulos pronunciados y afilados, y una perilla recortada de forma en exceso extravagante. Pero más extravagantes eran aún sus ropajes, de vivísimos colores chillones, repletos de materiales que solo debían poder encontrarse por internet y a precios no precisamente bajos. No sabría decir si parecía sacado de una película de terror o de una infantil.   
—¡Ja! —bramó, con una voz completamente diferente— ¿Asombrados? ¿Asombrados, amigos, ante mi excelente actuación? ¡Ja! ¡Un premio! ¡Un jodido premio me deberían dar! ¿No soy yo, acaso, el mejor actor del mundo? ¡Estúpidas las productoras cinematográficas que rehusaron contratarme como actor! ¡Un premio! ¡Un jodido premio me merezco! ¿Lo merezco o no, joder?   
—Pero… —musité, sin salir de mi asombro— Tu esposa, Kéria… ¿ella…? ¿Quién… quién demonios es?  
Kéria permanecía impasible ante todo lo que ocurría, sin cambiar un ápice, con la mirada perdida en el vacío. Flargan prorrumpió en carcajadas histriónicas y exageradas y se lanzó lleno de entusiasmo a aporrear la cabeza de aquella supuesta esposa de Vitz.   
—¡Mi esposa! ¡Mi esposa! —gritaba, enloquecido— ¡Esposa! ¿Tú te has oído bien? ¿Cómo va a ser este cacharro mi esposa?   
Cuanto más golpeaba la cabeza de la “pobre” Kéria contra la mesa, mejor descubría la verdad de todo aquel asunto. La piel se le empezaba a caer y quedaban a la vista un sinfín de microchips electrónicos y placas metálicas. Su “mujer” no era más que un robot al que se le habían aplicado los encantamientos adecuados.   
Zérix, al ver mi expresión de estupefacción extrema, no paraba de reír.   
—¡Te lo has creído todo, todo, todo! —me decía— ¡Igual que Geiher! ¡Igual que los profesores!   
—¡Los profesores! ¡Los profesores! —decía Flargan— En las reuniones de padres represento una y otra vez la farsa que he representado hoy, ¡y se lo creen! ¡Se lo creen, Enusor, se lo creen! ¡Se piensan que mi robot y yo somos los padres de Zérix! ¡Yo, el padre de Zérix! ¡El padre de Zérix! ¿Sabes, Enusor? ¡El padre de Zérix está muerto! ¡Los padres de Zérix están muertos! ¡Yo los maté! ¡Yo! ¡Yo maté a sus padres! ¡Yo maté a sus padres!   
Empezó entonces a recorrer el salón dando brincos, sin dejar de lanzar sus carcajadas dementes. A Zérix no parecía inspirarle el más mínimo horror el vivir con el asesino de sus padres y que este se carcajease de ello en su cara; de hecho, el propio Zérix también se reía.   
—¡Yo maté a sus padres, tío, yo maté a sus padres!   
Viendo mi enorme confusión, mi amigo se apresuró a darme una explicación.   
—Mis padres eran tan hijoputas como los tuyos, o seguro que más. Pero Flargan los mató y ahora no tengo que aguantarlos.   
Pero mi asombro se mantenía, no tanto por los sentimientos de Zérix con respecto a sus padres, sino por el hecho de que la ley no hiciese nada ante un suceso así. Sonaba bien eso de que llegase un salvador del cielo, matase a tus padres y te diese la oportunidad de una vida mejor en su compañía; pero, que yo supiera, las leyes no permitían algo así. Al menos, las de Rasko. Todas estas dudas se las manifesté a Flargan sin más dilación. Él, sin dejar de reír, no me dio más explicación que la siguiente:   
—¡Soy un caballero andante, tío! ¡Reparto justicia con brazo de hierro! ¡Estoy por encima de la ley! —dijo, sin importarle mi incredulidad con respecto a la existencia de una supuesta institución que supuestamente está “por encima de la ley”— Y, te lo juro, me gustaría poder cargarme también a tu padre adoptivo. Ese capullo de Geiher estaría mejor muerto… Pero, lamentándolo mucho, eso escapa a mis posibilidades. Soy un caballero andante y estoy por encima de la ley, pero no estoy por encima de los Predilectos. Y matar a Geiher sería sinónimo de enfrentarme a Raltia. Lo siento, chico, pero una persona que da energía a toda la puta ciudad está fuera de mi alcance. Ya he tenido en el pasado experiencias malas con Predilectos… Y, en fin, si sigo vivo es de puro milagro. ¡Pero chico, relájate! Mira, se me viene a la cabeza cierto romance de Paidas que viene que ni pensado para esta ocasión.   
Y cantó —con una voz, por cierto, mucho mejor que la de Zérix—:

En este terrible día  
Mis huestes son derrotadas,   
Mas sé que mis enemigos  
Nunca llegarán a nada.  
Por mucho poder que tengan  
Sus victorias saldrán caras,   
Porque esta vida es fugaz  
Y toda la gloria es vana,   
Y a los que se vanaglorian  
De las victorias cobradas  
Les dolerá enormemente  
La inevitable llegada  
Del milisegundo muerte,   
¡nadie jamás lo evitara!  
Por mucho que me derroten  
Contra Cromlyr nadie gana. 

Su melodiosa voz, sus conocimientos sobre el culto cromlyrita y sus intenciones sobre matar a mis padres adoptivos bastaron para que Flargan se ganase la mayor de mis simpatías. Al fin y al cabo, todo había salido bien. Estaba en casa de mi mejor amigo, Zérix, y acababa de ganar otro amigo más. Y Geiher lo consentía. No solo lo consentía, sino que tenía intención de permitirme nuevas reuniones con aquellos nuevos amigos míos, bajo la excusa de que estaba asistiendo a las sesiones de un supuesto robot psicólogo.   
—No está todo tan mal —dije—. Ahora no tengo que estar tanto tiempo en esa casa. Y bueno, el romance lleva razón. Nadie es tan fuerte como para estar por encima de Cromlyr, porque Cromlyr es el orden natural de las cosas y nadie está por encima de eso.   
—Me alegra que tengas esa visión del mundo, chico. El estoicismo cromlyrita es bueno para saber encajar ciertas situaciones. Pero que no pueda matar a tus padres no significa que no pueda hacer nada por sacarte de tu situación.   
Me sentía escéptico, pero dejé que Flargan prosiguiera.   
—Verás, el robot este al que le he estado dando golpes hace un momento… Bueno, es bastante resistente y no se ha deteriorado realmente. Y tiene varias funciones. Puede fingir ser algo, pero también puede utilizar sus ojos a modo de videocámara. Y una videocámara, por cierto, bastante buena. Es útil en misiones de espionaje. Con todo esto quiero decirte que el comportamiento de Geiher hacia su mujer ha quedado grabado. ¡Y no solo el comportamiento! Varias de las cicatrices que tiene Raltia también. Por mucho que se las intente tapar, la cámara de mi robot es muy poderosa.   
—¿Y qué?  
Me perdía. No lo seguía. No entendía a dónde quería llegar.   
—Verás, supongo que sabrás que hoy en día la ley de la violencia de género es una puta basura en casi cualquier dominio. Digamos que los zaibatsus no obtienen beneficio económico de que se haga justicia, y que hasta les sale más rentable propagar la violencia de género que censurarla. Como sea, si vas a denunciar un caso lo más seguro es que pasen de tu puta cara. Hay un ejército de machirulos indignados que afirman constantemente que la mayoría de las denuncias son falsas… El panorama está complicado, pero si llevas pruebas irrefutables los RaskoCOPS no suelen pasar de ti. Y lo que he obtenido hoy en esta comida gracias a mi robot son pruebas irrefutables.   
Entonces le comenté, brevemente, el panorama. Le hablé de la cantidad de amigos y vecinos que habían intentado denunciar la situación vivida en mi casa con nefastos resultados. Le referí las casuales muertes que todas estas personas tuvieron después de sus denuncias con pruebas irrefutables, y la situación que actualmente vivían muchos de los RaskoCOPS encargados del tema de la violencia de género. Los de la comisaría local —y otros tantos— estaban bajo amenazas. La propia Raltia les había prometido darles una muerte lenta y dolorosa como se les ocurriese prestar la más mínima atención a quien les llegara con denuncias y “pruebas irrefutables”.   
—Bueno —me dijo Flargan después de contarle todo—, la situación está, eh, peor de lo que creía. Creo que, efectivamente, no servirá de nada que yo denuncie. Pero, oh Cromlyr, jamás imaginé un caso más nefasto. ¿Una mujer alienada hasta el punto de querer prolongar hasta el infinito una situación de maltrato, rechazando toda ayuda posible?   
—No sé. Raltia dice que cuando se está enamorado se hacen esas cosas.  
—Mira, Enusor, te creo, ¿vale? Zérix me lo había contado todo. Pero es tan rocambolesco… No termino de asimilarlo enteramente, si te digo la verdad. Quizá me he movido por ambientes diferentes, en los que si a alguien le dan palizas ese alguien quiere que deje de ser así.   
—Ya. No sé. Son raros. Algunas veces es Raltia quien le pide a Geiher que le pegue palizas.   
Esto en cuestión no se lo había contado tampoco a Zérix, quien me miró asombrado.   
—¿Esto es nuevo? —me dijo— ¡Pero no tiene ningún sentido! ¿Cómo le va a pedir que le pegue palizas?   
—Yo qué sé. Dicen que es una especie de juego llamado BDSM.   
Flargan se asombró muchísimo al escuchar eso, pero intentó evitar darle demasiada importancia. Poco a poco fue recobrando la actitud altiva y optimista del principio.   
—Enusor, tal vez pienses que como caballero andante soy un fracaso por no poder hacer nada ante las injusticias que asolan tu hogar. Pero créeme, que sé que tu caso tal vez sea el más grave de todo Rasko y que necesitas ayuda como sea. Tienes que aguantar. No te diré que seas fuerte, me parece un consejo estúpido. Solo te pido que no te suicides antes de cumplir dieciocho. Y no te enfades, no te he prejuzgado ni he visto en ti rasgos que puedan indicar tendencias suicidas. Pero que un chico como tú, viviendo en la casa en la que vive, acabe queriéndose pegar un tiro… Y, en fin, al menos tú entraste a esa casa ya crecido. Tu vida anterior, en compañía de cromlyritas, tuvo que ser mejor. Seguro que te enseñaron a ser fuerte. Pero, ¿tu hermano Isludgar? Ése es carne de psiquiátrico, ya lo verás. Igual que Zérix. Sus padres eran dos ricos estrafalarios adictos, como yo, pero adictos a las drogas más extrañas. De no haberlos aniquilado, tu querido Zérix se estaría ahora cortando las venas.   
Zérix asentía con mucho convencimiento. A mí me hacía gracia.   
—¡Es verdad! ¡Me estaría cortando las venas! ¡Y lo grabaría en video para subirlo a internet!  
La hipotética situación le parecía incluso divertida. Bendita inocencia. ¿Quién pudiese regresar a un tiempo en el que lo macabro nos pareciese divertido sin tener que recurrir al humor negro?   
—Como sea —prosiguió Flargan—, veo difícil ayudar a tu hermano. Pero contigo es diferente. Si llegas a los dieciocho sin suicidarte por el camino, podremos hacer algo. Geiher y Raltia dejarán de tener derechos sobre ti, y podrás hacer lo que quieras. Y yo me preocuparé de buscaros una forma de subsistir a Zérix y a ti. Recuerda: aguanta sin suicidarte. Si te sirve de algo, podrás venir a nuestra casa siempre que quieras. Creo que tus padres se han tragado bastante bien el numerito del robot psicólogo. Aunque yo en tu lugar evitaría no liarla demasiado en clase. Zérix puede hacer lo que quiera, que no le va a pasar nada, pero tu caso es distinto. Si los profesores se quejan mucho, nadie sabe cómo podrá reaccionar Geiher. Ese hombre está desequilibrado, créeme. Un tío que no tiene reparo en practicar BDSM con su mujer delante de su hijo adoptivo es capaz de pegarle un tiro a su mismo hijo si este suspende las matemáticas. Créeme, un caballero andante como yo ha visto de todo.   
No acababa mal el día. Un nuevo amigo. Una ligera esperanza. Un nuevo motivo por el que vivir. Por el que aguantar unos cuantos años sin suicidarme.   
Bendita inocencia…


	6. Enusor de Kóverax: Zombies (sexta parte)

Entré entonces una fugaz y preciosa época de prosperidad. Las clases soporíferas y las palizas que nos daban en casa ya no resultaban tan difíciles de aguantar si pensabas que, llegada la tarde, esperaba como recompensa una agradable tarde en compañía de la gente que me importaba de verdad: Zérix y Flargan.  
Con Zérix mi relación iba cada vez a más. Poder vernos después de clase contribuyó a reforzar nuestros vínculos. Además, su casa era gigantesca y podíamos corretear todo lo que quisiéramos por un sinfín de pasillos y habitaciones. A Flargan no le molestaba en absoluto que manchásemos o ensuciásemos. Él siempre disponía de una mina prácticamente inagotable de robots y dinero para repararlo todo.  
Por cierto, me preguntaba con más frecuencia de la que hubiese debido de dónde venía todo el dinero de Flargan. Él era demasiado estrafalario y enigmático como para hablar a las claras al respecto. Siempre me salía con evasivas:  
—¿El dinero? ¡Oh, soy caballero andante! ¡A los caballeros andantes nunca les falta dinero!  
—¡Pero a ver que me aclare! ¿Eres caballero andante, eres un magnate de la industria textil o eres corredor en bolsa?  
—Querido Enusor, para ser un verdadero caballero andante uno debe estar preparado para todo en esta vida. Tan pronto los caballeros andantes debemos ser magnates de la industria textil como tan pronto debemos ser corredores en bolsa. Como sea, la eficacia de un caballero andante con los bolsillos llenos suele ser bastante mejor que la de un desharrapado de bolsillos vacíos. La experiencia me lo dice.  
Mis coloquios con Flargan solían ser así de crípticos. ¡Ah, Flargan! Tras el primer contacto que tuve con él, cuando alardeaba de ser el asesino de los padres de Zérix, mis expectativas fueron totalmente distintas a lo que luego acabó siendo la realidad. Yo esperaba que fuera una especie de sádico estrafalario, algo similar a Baeralas o Dévhatan. Luego me di cuenta de que no. De haber sido un sádico estrafalario no me hubiese importado —Geiher siempre sería peor—, pero no lo era. Fingía serlo, en todo caso, pero su corazón era pura bondad. Había matado gente, probablemente seguía matando y tenía intención de volver a matar, pero algo me decía que jamás mataba a quien no lo mereciera. En ese sentido era distinto de la gente con la que me crié. Sobre eso, por cierto, tuvimos una vez una conversación:  
—¿Los bandidos de Kóverax? Sé quiénes eran. Sé quiénes son casi todos los cromlyritas que han vivido y siguen viviendo en el Dominio Rasko. Y qué quieres que te diga. No debían ser demasiado cromlyritas cuando no te enseñaron a llamar a Paidas por sus auténticos pronombres. ¡Ni siquiera te cantaron un solo romance de Paidas! ¿Y dices que eran en su mayoría elfos? ¿Qué clase de elfo repudia de esa forma sus tradiciones?  
—Pero me hablaron de Paidas. Me enseñaron a odiar a los herejes.  
—¡A odiar! Una panda de sádicos y torturadores, eso es lo que eran. Espero no ofenderte. Créeme, por norma los Herejes también son así. Tal vez los de Kóverax fuesen algo mejores, pero eso no los hace buenos. Dedicarse a saquear, matar y torturar como forma de dar rienda suelta a un odio absurdo, ¿no es, acaso, ridículo? Al cuerno con todo eso de la Inquisición. No es más que un cuento macabro para justificar los divertimentos cuatro pajilleros adictos al snuff. No, la caballería andante es un camino más recto y elogiable para todo cromlyrita que se precie.  
Que mostrase semejante desprecio hacia los de Kóverax era algo que me enojaba muchísimo. Que gente idiota como Taepi o Geiher los atacase me daba igual. Pero ¿ver que Baeralas y compañía eran despreciados por otro elfo cromlyrita? Oh, eso me dolía, ya lo creo.  
—Ellos me enseñaron que el culto cromlyrita era que nadie es mejor que nadie. Ellos hacían todas esas cosas, pero no eran peores que tú.  
—¡Oh, vaya! ¿No notas el cinismo de su actitud? ¡Consideran que nadie es mejor que nadie, pero no le ven ningún problema a torturar gente sin ton ni son! ¿No es eso una forma hipócrita de creerte superior al otro por poder torturarlo?  
—¡Tú mataste a los padres de Zérix!  
—¡Claro que los maté! ¡De un solo golpe! Lo hice, precisamente, porque no me consideraba superior a Zérix. No me consideraba superior, y por ello no me parecía justo el consentir que se criara en una familia tan abominable. Pero, ¡ah!, la moral cromlyrita es retorcida y complicada. En la teoría todo es precioso. En la práctica… La casuística cromlyrita es una pesadilla en la que no quiero entrar contigo. Acabaríamos sumergidos en un mar de exordios morales muy tediosos. ¡Ojalá todo fuera tan simple como en la época de Paidas! Por cierto, tengo en la punta de la lengua otro romance que viene ni que pintado: 

La justicia y el arrojo  
Sus corazones inflaman,  
¡Qué gallardos caballeros  
Se lanzan a la batalla!  
Corker, alegre y leal,  
Combate con dos espadas;  
Silzan, justa y generosa,  
Con escopeta cargada;  
Paidas, feliz e invencible,  
Su mandoble ya restalla. 

Todo lo arreglaba así, con romances de Paidas, hablando de la gloria, el honor y la caballería andante. Resulta maravilloso poder tener esa nostálgica visión simplista de una realidad tan complicada. A mí al menos me calmaba cada vez que me enfadaba con él.  
Como sea, mi relación con él avanzaba bien pese a los encontronazos. Y lo mismo con Zérix, compañero de fatigas en esa especie de campos de concentración a los que llaman colegios. Una vez, recuerdo que me dijo lo siguiente:  
—¿Quieres ser mi novio?  
¡Ah, novio! Me traía recuerdos esa palabra. No sería la primera vez que tuviese un novio. Ya había tenido algo antes en Kóverax. Lo rescató Baeralas durante el asalto a un tren en marcha. Era un niño de mi edad, uno de los sujetos de pruebas de los laboratorios de Rasko. Le habían inyectado un montón de sustancias extrañas para hacer no sé qué experimento con él. No le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, y haberle pegado un tiro hubiese sido mejor, pero a Baeralas le dio pena y lo trajo con nosotros. Pensó que sería bueno que pasase sus últimos días en compañía, aunque esa compañía no fuese la mejor.  
Durante el poco tiempo que estuve, el chaval me propuso si quería ser su novio. Yo ignoraba el significado de la palabra, por lo que le pregunté a Baeralas, quien me respondió lo siguiente:  
—¿Qué significa “novio”? No sé, es una palabra polisémica. Los Herejes utilizan palabras así para justificar posesividad e incluso esclavitud. Pero no tiene por qué. A priori, ser novio de alguien es una especie de compromiso de lealtad que suele asociarse a la atracción física, pero a veces ni hay lealtad ni hay atracción física, así que no sé qué decirte.  
—El chico que rescataste quiere ser mi novio, ¿qué le digo? ¿Le puedo decir que sí?  
—Haz lo que te dé la gana. Sabes que siempre te responderé lo mismo cuando me pidas permiso para lo que sea.  
Le acabé diciendo que sí. Me hacía ilusión tener algún tipo de relación distinta a la que tenía con el resto de personas en Kóverax. Además, me sentía dispuesto a serle leal al chaval. Y me atraía, salvo por el tema de los bulbos extraños que le salían por la espalda a causa de las sustancias que le habían inyectado.  
Mi felicidad al principio era tal que me paseaba por todas las salas del castillo, gritando a los cuatro vientos que tenía novio. Coincidió todo eso con mis divertidísimos conflictos con Dévhatan, y el hijo de puta gozaba chinchándome con lo siguiente:  
—¡Tu novio se va a morir! ¡Tu novio se va a morir! ¡Jódete, Enusor, tu novio se va a morir!  
Creo, por cierto, que sería conveniente recordar que Dévhatan no era otro chiquillo de mi edad, sino un elfo octogenario, nigromante y chiflado, cuyos espermas probablemente fueran los que fecundaron a Baeralas para que yo pudiera nacer.  
Me jodía bien que me dijera eso e intenté incluso matarlo varias veces. Pero no sirvió de nada y mi novio se acabó muriendo. La mayoría de mis amigos se mostraron condescendientes conmigo, y me dieron ánimos suficientes como para poder superarlo. Salvo Dévhatan, que estuvo toda una semana diciéndome algo así como esto:  
—¡Jódete, Enusor, que llevaba razón! ¡Se ha acabado muriendo! ¡Jódete!  
Y lo seguí intentando matar durante un mes, hasta que me cansé.  
Como sea, volviendo al momento en el que Zérix me pidió ser su novio, yo tenía relativamente reciente la experiencia del chico de los bulbos y aun me quedaba la ilusión de ser el novio de alguien que pudiera darme una relación algo más efímera. Por otro lado, Geiher y Raltia siempre me insistían en que la pareja era muy importante, pero que más importante aún era que esa pareja “viniera de una familia con dinero”. Como la “familia” de Zérix que Geiher conocía tenía mucho dinero, supuse que mis padres adoptivos no solo no iban a ver nada censurable en que tuviese a Zérix por novio, sino que lo iban a aplaudir con entusiasmo. Y mis padres adoptivos me seguían dando asco, pero tenía intención de tener una convivencia lo mejor posible hasta llegar a los dieciocho y poder fugarme salvajemente con Flargan.  
Por tanto, a Zérix le respondí lo siguiente:  
—Vale, Zérix. Seré tu novio.  
Tal fue mi entusiasmo que corrí a contárselo a Flargan. Este se alegró mucho, pero incluso eso le pareció motivo de plantarme otro romance de Paidas y soltarme otro sermón moral de los suyos, como buen caballero andante:  
—¿Zérix y tú sois novios? ¡Oh, maravilloso! Pero tienes que recordar, Enusor, que ser novios implica mucha lealtad. Hoy en día, la sociedad herética ha trastocado su significado y lo ha derivado a algo así como “alianza sexual temporal”. Pero tú tienes unos pensamientos más elevados que eso. Estoy seguro de que podrás serle leal a Zérix, ¡pero nunca lo olvides! ¡Sé leal, Enusor! ¡Sé leal!  
Sus proclamas de lealtad tan entusiastas, a decir verdad, me intimidaban. Le contesté, por ello, algo como esto:  
—Pero todo eso de la lealtad, no sé. Raltia se supone que también le es leal a Geiher. ¿Ser leal es aguantar palizas? No sé, Flargan, no sé si quiero ser leal. A lo mejor tengo que decirle a Zérix que tengo que dejar de ser su novio.  
—Oh, no, no te confundas. En el caso de tus padres adoptivos el desleal es Geiher por traicionar la confianza de Raltia. ¡No hay nada de malo en abandonar a quien te ha sido desleal!  
Pero Raltia era incapaz de detectar esa deslealtad, y eso me provocaba arcadas. Pensar en el tiempo que quedaba hasta los dieciocho años era una angustia. Y de verdad, pensaba que el anuncio de que Zérix y yo éramos novios les iba a alegrar. No podía predecir, de alguna manera, su reacción.  
Fue durante la cena de ese mismo día. Les di la noticia entusiasmado, sin ningún tipo de reparo. Esperaba que Geiher se alegrase mucho y que empezara a planear una boda de millonarios por todo lo alto. Pero no. Su reacción fue palidecer y mirarme furibundo.  
—Dime que estás de broma.  
—¿Eh? ¡Venga ya! ¡Vosotros me lo decís! ¡Me decís que tener novio es importante y que la pareja tiene que tener dinero! ¡Y los padres de Zérix tienen mucho dinero, mucho, y vosotros los conocéis! ¡Y os gustan! ¡Y encima os quejáis!  
—¡Por supuesto que tener novio es importante! ¡Cuando eres una mujer, claro! ¡Cuando eres un hombre lo importante es tener novia! ¡Novia! Y ahora, por favor, dime que todo esto es una jodida broma.  
—¿Qué?  
Algo de todo eso se me escapaba. ¿Dónde estaba el problema? Seguía sin verlo. ¿Geiher tenía un mal día, o algo? En un principio, mi ingenuidad me llevó a suponer que aquello debía ser una especie de desorden obsesivo compulsivo, como la gente que quiere que todo sea simétrico. A lo mejor Geiher tenía un desorden de esos, y le causaba gran placer ver a un chico con una chica, y gran pesar lo contrario.  
Pero no, aquello tenía una explicación bastante más truculenta de la que pensaba.  
A Geiher le molestaba que yo tuviera novio porque “lo normal” en la sociedad Hereje era que los chicos estuvieran con las chicas. Lo contrario era “de maricones”, o sea, anormal. Pero anormal para mal.  
Cualquiera podrá comprender que yo, habiéndome criado en un ambiente en el que había orgías a diario y a plena vista de los niños, tuviese unos conceptos algo diferentes de lo que es normal y de lo que no lo es. Pero en Kóverax me habían advertido —o eso creía— de las peculiaridades ideológicas de los Herejes. Sabía todo el tema del mundo corrupto por los zaibatsus y esa obsesión por conformarse con vidas mediocres con tal de no morir por miedo al concepto “muerte”. Incluso sabía de esa fe ciega en el irrisorio concepto de “posesión” que había degenerado en el patriarcado, en cientos de hombres locos pensando que poseen a las mujeres y a otros hombres. Pero, ¿la homofobia? No, jamás se me ocurrió pensar que había algo así.  
Cuando Geiher actuó de forma homófoba conmigo, yo ni siquiera conocía la palabra homofobia. Ni la palabra homosexual, ni bisexual, ni pansexual. En Kóverax no existían esas palabras. La gente tenía relaciones sexuales o afectivas con quien quería sin catalogarse nada. Pero el mundo Hereje resultaba ser distinto. Y en aquel momento tan infantil y tan ingenuo no le encontraba más explicación que la de una especie de TOC mundial.  
Sigo intentando buscar una explicación algo más lógica a todo ese tema, pero no encuentro nada. Tendría que conocer algo mejor la historia de la civilización hereje para acercarme a la verdad. Por lo pronto, tengo mis hipótesis. La más coherente de todas es esta:  
Los Herejes, en su obsesión por poseer cosas, instauran el patriarcado, y dividen a la población en dos grupos: los hombres o personas poseedoras, y las mujeres o personas poseíbles. No les supone ningún dilema ético que la mitad de la población sufra graves daños con tal de que la otra mitad obtenga unos beneficios supuestamente necesarios o imprescindibles. Instauran, además, una rígida normativa en cuanto a las relaciones sentimentales y sexuales, basadas únicamente en la posesión y la dominación. El juego ese, el BDSM,, es un claro ejemplo de ello. Ocurre que para que un sistema así pueda mantenerse a largo plazo, las divisiones entre personas poseedoras —hombres— y personas poseíbles —mujeres— tienen que ser muy férreas. Y como no entienden los Herejes una forma de noviazgo, matrimonio o ligoteo que no se base en la posesión, asumen automáticamente que en una pareja homosexual debe haber un hombre poseedor y un hombre poseído. Esto lleva a la conclusión de que el sistema de posesiones llamado “patriarcado” es frágil, puesto que los hombres también pueden ser poseídos como lo son las mujeres. De ahí viene un miedo atroz hacia las relaciones no heterosexuales, como la que tenía con Zérix. Lo mismo ocurre con otras personas discriminadas, como los transexuales —Baeralas—. Que un hombre pueda dejar de serlo y, por consiguiente, dejar de ser persona poseedora, es algo que inquieta increíblemente a los Herejes.  
Como sea, todo eso lo aprendí con el tiempo, y más me hubiera valido aprenderlo antes, porque informar a Geiher de mi noviazgo con Zérix sin tener en cuenta todo esto fue un error superlativamente catastrófico.  
A partir de ese momento me prohibieron radicalmente todo contacto con Zérix. Pidieron a los profesores que nos separaran de clase y compraron dos robots que me vigilaban en todo momento en el instituto para evitar que me acercase lo más mínimo a él. Las sesiones con el “robot psicólogo” fueron sustituidas por otras con una especie de brujo, chamán o gurú de la autoayuda extraño que pretendía “convertirme en heterosexual”. Puedo asegurar que esas sesiones me hicieron pensar en Taepi como un tipo simpático.  
En un principio, ser un holgazán era mi principal motivo para vivir. Luego vino una especie de nihilismo mal llevado, una eterna espera por encontrar nuevos motivos que diesen sentido a mi existencia. Mi relación con Zérix y Flargan, así como las promesas de este último, hicieron que por un tiempo cesasen mis lamentos por no haberme pegado un tiro cuando estaba a tiempo. Pero tras la prohibición de Geiher, mis lamentos volvieron. Parecía que nada podía ir peor.  
Parecía que nada podía ir peor, sí. Parecía.  
Poco después de que me prohibieran todo contacto con mi novio, me enteré yendo a clase de que Zérix no iba a venir más.  
Había muerto.


	7. Garuga el Devastador: Un instante de optimismo

Raltia quedaba atada a Geiher; Cirea, a Taepi. Yo ya no sé ni cómo me sentía al respecto. Intentaba buscar gente nueva como fuera. Mi jefe me hizo viajar por distintas ciudades según las necesidades de sus proyectos. Tuve que cambiar de casa y de localidad muchísimas veces, y cada cambio venía siempre lleno de esperanza por conocer a nuevas personas que llenasen mi vacío existencial.  
Pero no encontraba nada.   
Al mismo tiempo, hablaba de vez en cuando con Cirea por el RaskoHeraldo. Con Raltia, obviamente, ni se me ocurría. Tengo que reconocer, de hecho, que lo de Raltia cada vez me parecía más asumible. Cuando lo vi aquella vez, esa noche, en el campo de Taepi, supe que se había convertido en una especie de muerta en vida. No merecía la pena que siguiera sufriendo tanto por una persona así.   
Mis conversaciones con Cirea no solían ir mucho más allá de nuestras vidas cotidianas. Taepi, para mi desgracia, se mostraba obsesivamente controlador con ella. ¿Dónde quedaban sus ideales feministas?   
Pero mi dolor había sido tanto que ni eso me afectaba ya.   
Sin embargo, hubo un día en el que, de repente, todo cambió. Por algún motivo extraño que aún no alcanzo a comprender, la mente de Cirea dio un vuelco radical y lo manifestó en su actitud para con su pareja. Volvió de nuevo a reivindicar, con más ahínco que nunca, su ideología feminista, y no consintió que su novio se propasara con ella lo más mínimo. Le amenazó con que, si seguía así, cortaría toda relación con él. A Taepi, por tanto, no le quedó otra que ceder.   
Alguna especie de milagro extraño se había producido, y me parecía muy inverosímil, pero acepté encantado sus resultados.   
Parecía que, al fin y al cabo, podría recobrar mi amistad con Cirea y Taepi.   
No obstante, mi trabajo era bastante inestable y mi jefe me tenía constantemente dando vueltas de un lugar a otro. Estaba completamente harto, y ni siquiera tenía tiempo de ver a mis amigos. Pensar en parejas estables era cosa de risa; no encontraba nada, y si encontraba algo era necesariamente efímero, por eso de tener que marcharme de un lado a otro.   
En una situación así me pasé unos cuantos años de mi vida. No sabría decir el número exacto, y tal vez no fuesen demasiados, pero se hicieron notar bastante. La ansiedad y el estrés quedaron marcados en mi rostro de forma definitiva, ya que se me llenó la cara de arrugas y de asperezas mucho antes de acercarme siquiera a la vejez. Las canas, por otro lado, se multiplicaban con una celeridad espantosa en mis cabellos y en mis bigotes.   
Yo hacía todo lo posible por ocultarlo, pero aun así no conseguía corresponder a los estándares del canon de belleza masculino.   
Los años seguían pasando, y mi vida se tornaba cada vez más negra, pero antes de que empezara a plantearme el suicidio hubo algo que lo cambió todo. Cirea y Taepi comenzaron a mostrarse curiosos con respecto al tema del poliamor y a la posibilidad de tener varias parejas; empezaron a hablar conmigo sobre el tema, cada vez con más frecuencia, e incluso una vez llegaron a confesarme que no les importaría tener algo conmigo y conformar algo así como una tríada amorosa. Les tenía mucho cariño a ambos y esa idea me parecía estupenda, pero con un jefe tan tocahuevos como el mío lo veía un tanto inviable.   
Y lo hubiese seguido viendo inviable hasta el fin de mis días, pero cierto acontecimiento inesperado le dio un vuelco al asunto.   
Un buen día se pasó por el centro de adopción de Taepi un magnate de la industria del mithril con la intención de llevarse un niño. Mi amigo le atendió con toda la cordialidad del mundo, y establecieron algo así como una amistad. Mientras se llevaban a cabo los trámites de la adopción, el magnate le comentó algo sobre ciertos terrenos inexplorados cerca de Isrion, en las montañas Setetrín. Buscaba geógrafos que pudieran cartografiar esa zona con el fin de encontrar nuevas minas de mithril. El bueno de Taepi tuvo la deferencia de acordarse de mí y de lo muy hasta los huevos que estaba de mi jefe, por lo que le comentó al magnate lo muy beneficioso que podía ser para su empresa el contratarme a mí. El hombre —que, por cierto, se llamaba Albian— se mostró interesado, y acordaron mantener el contacto para tratar esta cuestión en un futuro con más detenimiento.   
Antes de comunicarme nada, Taepi se quiso asegurar de que un trabajo así pudiera merecerme la pena, y descubrió, tras mucho conversar con Albian, que el contrato que me haría podría llegar a ser de bastante tiempo, por lo que establecerme en Isrion con Taepi y Cirea era totalmente viable. Tendría la zona a cartografiar justo a mi lado y podría ir y venir a diario, sin tener que andar de motel en motel, como hacía por culpa de mi jefe.   
Urgía, por tanto, concertar una reunión en la que pudiésemos vernos las caras Albian, Taepi y yo.   
Resultó, para mi desgracia, que aquellas fechas coincidieron con el aniversario de Raltia y Geiher, y planeaban hacer una celebración a lo grande. Pretendían dar la mayor fiesta del Dominio Rasko en mucho tiempo, y habían contratado todo tipo de espectáculos. Su entusiasmo era tal que su obsesión por invitar al mayor número de personas fue enorme, tanto que le dio igual a Geiher hacer la vista gorda con algunos casos. De hecho, incluso a mí me llegó una invitación, después de estar años sin saber nada de ese matrimonio. Ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de conocer a los pequeños Enusor e Isludgar. Mi sorpresa, por tanto, fue enorme, y mis sentimientos ante un posible reencuentro con Raltia eran enormemente contradictorios.   
Estuve cerca de aceptar la invitación con tal de volver a verla. Taepi y Cirea tenían intención de asistir a la fiesta, y podía ser ésa una buena oportunidad para reencontrarme con ellos después de tanto tiempo, y dar inicio a una vida como tríada poliamorosa, pero acabé resolviendo que sería mejor rehusar una invitación así. El dolor que me podía causar el reencontrarme con Raltia era peligroso. Y me hubiese mantenido en mi resolución, pero dio la casualidad de que Albian era un gran amigo de Geiher, porque este le había solucionado unos trámites con su gestoría; y que, en consecuencia, Albian quería asistir a la fiesta.   
Y no solamente quería asistir, sino que pretendía que allí tuviese lugar la necesaria entrevista entre Taepi, él y yo. Pensé que, si empezaba mis relaciones con Albian poniéndome quisquilloso y renegando de sus condiciones, no podía ir muy bien mi futuro, por lo que no me quedó otra que aceptar, pese a la angustia que me suponía el volver a ver a Raltia.   
La fiesta era en RaskoCentral, donde vivía la familia de Geiher, pero antes de eso tenía que pasarme por Vosbiu, a realizar el que, con suerte, habría de ser el último recado para mi jefe. Estaba, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lleno de optimismo.   
¡Si hubiese llegado a saber la catástrofe que se me venía encima…!


	8. Doña Lovra: Noche en colegio abandonado

Cuando era pequeña, yo iba al colegio.   
Obviamente, solo iba al colegio de día. De ocho y media a dos y media. Solo conocía el colegio en esa franja horaria. Jamás se me había ocurrido asociar las ideas de “colegio” y “noche”. Acostumbrada a ver el colegio solo de día, la idea de un colegio de noche me resultaba imposible. Obviamente, el edificio tenía que permanecer ahí. No podía ir a ningún sitio. Pero me era difícil pensar en ello.   
Parecía incluso más lógico pensar en que el colegio era engullido cada noche por una dimensión desconocida para ser vomitado a la mañana siguiente.   
Sin embargo, años después, yo estaba allí. Un colegio abandonado. Por la noche. Un silencio sepulcral que contrastaba infinitamente con los recuerdos que yo tenía de pasillos y patios abarrotados de chillidos infantiles.   
¡Un silencio tan sepulcral y una oscuridad tan absoluta, en un lugar que antaño había estado tan iluminado!  
Tantas y tantas aulas vacías. Pensar en que no había nadie y en que yo era la única persona que se encontraba allí en ese momento… ¿De verdad, no había nadie? ¿De verdad? ¿Ni siquiera un fantasma?  
Deseé que hubiese un fantasma. Un fantasma capaz de asustarme y atemorizarme. Un fantasma capaz de faltarme al respeto. No es habitual que las personas me falten al respeto. De vez en cuando me agrada que haya algún atrevido con ganas de morir. Los atrevidos con ganas de morir le dan algo de cambio a mi rutina.   
Me paseé por cada una de las aulas. El aula de plástica, el laboratorio, el aula de música… ¡El aula de música! ¡Con esos pupitres tan asquerosos y diminutos, anexos a las sillas! ¡Exactamente igual que el colegio en el que yo estuve! El gimnasio. Las pistas. ¡Educación física!   
Subí las escaleras y llegué a la puerta de la azotea, esa que siempre estaba cerrada. Le pegué un tiro a la cerradura, entré y me coloqué en la parte más elevada del tejado.   
Jamás un maestro en su sano juicio me hubiese dejado estar ahí. Ni entrar en el colegio de noche, por supuesto. Me tumbé en el tejado y contemplé lo que mis ojos me mostraban.   
Era un bello paisaje. Todo yermo. Ni un hálito de vida. Antes ahí había pueblos e industrias. Muchas personas tenían trabajo por aquellos parajes, forjando objetos mágicos y demás. Ahora ya no quedaba nada.   
Yo misma me había asegurado de ello al decretar la expulsión de aquel virus letal que había exterminado hasta el último de sus habitantes.   
Solo una luz en aquella oscuridad perfecta. Allá a lo lejos, una fábrica de robots. Las únicas personas que me habían suscitado un mínimo de compasión. Yo necesitaba robots, y ellos necesitaban vivir.   
Mi generosidad puede alcanzar unos extremos nunca vistos en la historia de la humanidad.   
¿Existen persona más perversa y egoísta que aquella que decide burlarse del generoso? Los actos de bondad han de ser recibidos con aplausos en toda sociedad civilizada. ¿Qué clase de principios puede tener una persona que se burla de la generosidad de un extorsionador?  
Insisto en que a veces me resulta gratificante toparme con descarados capaces de faltarme al respeto. Los de la fábrica de robots eran un buen ejemplo. Me son divertidos, pero no los entiendo. No entiendo esa falta de ética. Alguna especie de psicópatas deben ser.   
No sé. Yo quería mi pedido. Y, en teoría, mi pedido debería haber llegado tres días antes, pero no llegó nada. ¡Y estuve dispuesta a esperar tres días! ¡Tres!  
Me recosté cómodamente en el tejado. Me limité tan solo a hacer un ligero movimiento de muñeca para presionar un botón en mi teléfono móvil.   
Acto seguido, un sinfín de misiles letales fueron disparados contra esa horrenda fábrica de robots, acabando para siempre con la vida de esos infelices que nunca fueron capaces de tomarse en serio la bella conducta de las personas altruistas.   
Sonreí. Ya nada me incomodaba, pero volvía el aburrimiento.   
Miré las estrellas. Se veían bien desde el tejado.   
Preciosas.   
Me gustaban.   
Me gustaban mucho. Todas ellas.  
Me quedé dormida allí mismo, reconfortada por la idea de que, si algún día me dejaba de gustar una sola de las estrellas del firmamento, no tendría más que pulsar otro botón para que mis secuaces se encargasen de apagarla, de la misma forma que habían apagado las vidas de esos malvados fabricantes de robots.


	9. Ráncor de Jéix: Aplicaciones para ligar

El plan salió de puta madre. Y no es exagerar. Salió de puta madre.   
¡Qué brillantez a la hora de chantajear, madre mía! En pocos meses nos hicimos con el control de casi la mitad de Isoras. Llegamos a acumular más dinero incluso del que podíamos llegar a gastar en todas nuestras vidas.   
Pero ¿eso nos hizo ser más felices? Yo no soy de esos cínicos que dicen que el dinero no trae la felicidad. ¡Por supuesto que la trae! Pero también suele traer otra cosa llamada estupidez. Sobre si “estupidez” y “felicidad” son sinónimos, hay un debate eterno en el que no quiero entrar; como sea, Kato se volvió increíblemente estúpido en cuanto cogió una posición de poder.   
A él no le importaba exponerse al público de forma ilimitada con tal de medrar. Yo prefería deslizarme entre las sombras y obrar con prudencia. Que la gente no supiera de mí. Que no tuviesen idea de quién soy. Y me fue bien. Pero ¿a Kato? Ese pasó de ser un don Nadie a convertirse en el punto de mira, literalmente, de muchísimos francotiradores. Le gustaba significarse y hacerse ostentar, convertirse en una figura pública en cuanto tenía oportunidad. Y eso fue terrible. Él se encargaba de coger protagonismo de forma narcisista, mientras que el Boomie y yo nos dedicamos, más por piedad que por otra cosa, a cubrirle las espaldas. Y a veces incluso me arrepiento.   
Dejando todo eso a un lado, nuestras vidas cambiaban. Empezábamos a tener opciones de abandonar la clandestinidad para movernos por la esfera pública. Y se nos presentaba un gran abanico de opciones, dividas en dos bloques: las relativas a consolidar el poder que teníamos, y las relativas a obtener más poder aún.   
Cualquiera podrá imaginar que Kato se decantaba por la primera y yo por la segunda. Habrá quien piense que no tiene mucho sentido eso de buscar más dinero cuando se tiene más del que uno puede gastar en toda la vida; yo considero, sin embargo, que lo que no tiene mucho sentido es tener una vida para gastarla en estupideces burocráticas, como hacía Kato. Por estas y otras razones decidí meterme en un divertido follón que tenía como objetivo arrebatar posesiones y territorios a Rasko.   
Todo eso me supuso un peregrinaje a lo largo de varias ciudades de los dominios Rasko e Isoras. En una de esas ciudades, llamada Vosbiu, me tocó llevar a cabo un encargo increíblemente tedioso: tener que esperar, de modo indefinido, a que un incompetente hijo de puta me entregase un paquete. Viendo que ese tío podía demorarse no se sabe cuánto tiempo, y que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, decidí buscar algún tipo de distracción que me hiciera algo más amena la espera.   
Y recaí en algo en lo que me había jurado no recaer: las aplicaciones para ligar. Solo las había usado contadas veces antes, y en la mayoría de los casos solo había dado con infraseres a los que no juzgaba dignos de la existencia. Me divertí bastante manipulando sus mentes con mi magia y arrastrándolos a una psicosis absoluta, pero su sola presencia era desagradable hasta el punto de no compensar.   
Y ahí estaba yo, volviéndome a bajar esa mierda, no sé si con el objetivo de encontrar algún idiota subhumano al que torturar, o con el de toparme con alguien a quien considerarse ya no digno de mi simpatía —eso es imposible—, sino de mi indiferencia. Si muestro solo indiferencia por alguien, sin llegar al odio, es un logro bastante admirable por parte de ese alguien.   
Solo encontré a una persona que parecía merecer mínimamente mi indiferencia y no mi odio. Se le veía un tipo bastante prudente. Acordé quedar con él y le di la dirección del motel en el que me alojaba.   
La espera se me hizo rápida; antes de que me diera cuenta, ya estaban llamando al timbre.   
Pese a haber tenido una primera impresión relativamente buena, me esperaba encontrarme con algún salido violador al que poder causar todo tipo de trastornos psicológicos sin sentir la más mínima punzada de culpabilidad; sin embargo, lo que me encontré al abrir la puerta no tenía nada que ver.   
Se podía definir como una especie de flan viviente. Era un tipo que no parecía tener mucha idea de qué estaba haciendo con su vida. Llevaba unas gafas de sol que no tenían más objetivo que el de ocultar su capacidad para mirar a los ojos, unos bigotes más largos por dejadez que por estética, y un báculo que parecía ser muy poderoso, pero no en unas manos como las suyas.   
Una persona así no podía tener la más mínima intención hostil ni hacia una mujer, ni hacia nadie.   
Cualquier imbécil diría que, a juzgar por este pequeño esbozo, el tipo en cuestión parecía ser un imbécil indigno de que nadie le dirigiera la palabra. Pero no lo consideré así. Aparentaba ser una persona inofensiva e insegura, pero había algo en su rostro que auguraba un carácter lleno de prudencia y dignidad. Su apariencia era la de una persona relativamente joven, pero su expresión cansada y fatigada de la vida daba a entender que poseía una visión de las cosas inusual en las personas de su edad.   
—Pasa —dije—. ¿Cómo te llamabas?   
—Garuga —respondió, intentando ser lo más cordial posible.   
Asentí.  
—Ráncor. Ráncor de Jéix.   
—Bien.   
El ambiente estaba demasiado tenso. Me apetecía romper con esa frialdad, pero me apetecía a hacerlo sin tener que recurrir a mis poderes psíquicos. ¡Todo un desafío!   
—Y bueno, Garuga, supongo que querrás cenar, ¿no?   
—Eh, ¿quieres que vayamos a algún restaurante? Lo siento. No he hecho reserva en ningún lado. Yo… Los nervios…   
—¡Ja! ¡Restaurante! Da igual. Pediré a un kebab y ya.   
—Eh, vale. Kebab está bien. ¿Cuánto sería? Tres con cincuenta, ¿no?   
Negué con la cabeza al tiempo que sacaba el teléfono para llamar.   
—Tú, Garuga, ¿qué quieres?  
—Patatas con carne de kebab. Con kétchup en vez de salsa de yogurt. Pero, eh, pago mi parte. No quiero que me invites.   
Terminé el pedido y colgué el teléfono.   
—No vas a pagar nada.   
El tipo empezaba a mostrarse cada vez más nervioso. No me hizo falta usar poderes psíquicos para coscarme de que se sentía mal consigo mismo por recibir un supuesto favor por mi parte.   
—No quiero que me invites. No… No me siento cómodo con ello.   
—Querido Garuga, no tengo la más mínima intención de invitarte a nada. Bueno, tal vez sí. Te invitaré a que te sientes. Ábrete paso entre toda mi mierda y acomódate como puedas. Esto no es gran cosa, ¿eh? Y que conste que podría aspirar a suites de lujo en los mejores hoteles de la ciudad. Pero los cuchitriles como este tienen algo que los hace más acogedores a mis ojos.   
Para evitar inminentes silencios incómodos, decidí darle al play en mi minicadena y poner lo que fuese que estaba escuchando antes de que sonara el timbre. Curiosamente se trataba de un narcocorrido que hablaba sobre mí misma:

Tu vida se destruirá  
Si te enemistas con Ráncor.  
Mujer tan sádica y cruel  
Jamás hemos contemplado.   
Quien se atreve a ir contra ella  
Jamás sale bien parado,   
Pues, o mueren tras torturas,   
O acaban muy trastornados. 

Tenía guasa. El corrido estaba cantado con un acento inusual en el Dominio Isoras, por lo que tal vez Garuga no le prestase mucha atención; porque, de haberlo hecho, y de haber sabido que yo era la Ráncor de la que hablaba la canción, tal vez su incomodidad hubiese aumentado un poquito.   
Aun así, yo pretendía incomodarlo por otros medios, no tanto por sadismo —que también—, sino para que empezase a hacerse a la idea del tipo de persona a la que había conocido por las aplicaciones para ligar.   
Finalmente, llamaron a la puerta y llegó el tío del kebab; llegó, por cierto, con una presteza increíble y casi sobrenatural, porque yo tengo la buena costumbre de hipnotizar a los dueños de los kebabs de todas las ciudades por las que me paso para que les den máxima prioridad a mis pedidos.   
Abrí la puerta y recibí la comida con la más cordial de mis sonrisas.   
—Son ocho con setenta y cinco —me dijo el tío.  
—¿Ocho con setenta y cinco? Ay, creo que no. Creo que son cero con cerocero, ¿no?   
Mirada fulminante. Hipnosis perfecta e instantánea.   
—Ah, es cierto. Lo siento, no me he dado cuenta. Hasta luego y que aproveche.   
Y la incomodidad de Garuga se multiplicó.   
—¿Pero qué mierda?   
—¿Entiendes ahora, Garuga? No tienes que pagar nada. Comida gratis, tío.   
—Pero ¿qué has hecho?   
—Joder, ¿no es obvio? ¡Magia!   
Sin embargo, eso no pareció responder a su pregunta.   
—Joder, tío, ¿sabes lo que es la magia, no? ¡Tienes un báculo! No creo que lo uses solamente para ir por el campo.   
—Sé magia. Básica y funcional. Funcional, entiéndase, rudimentaria. No funcional a esos niveles… No sé tanta.   
—Supongo, pues, que sabrás de otras cosas. No hay tanta diferencia de edad entre nosotros y no creo que hayas gastado todas tus horas en hacerte pajas. Aunque, de ser así, tal vez seas el mayor experto en hacerse pajas de todo el planeta. Como sea, dime, ¿qué te interesa?  
Y me senté relativamente cerca de él para escuchar con toda la atención. Estaba deseando que me soltase cualquier soplapollez trascendental para que me pudiera dar motivos rotundos para torturarlo.   
—La geografía.   
Eso sí que no me lo esperaba.   
—¿La geografía?   
—Sí. Soy geógrafo.   
—¡Geógrafo…! ¡Geógrafo! ¡Un hombre de letras en un mundo que no quiere hombres de letras! Dime, ¿no te llena de odio eso, acaso?   
Asintió y sonreí. Lo sospechaba. Había mucho odio latiendo en el interior de ese tío. Podía intuirlo sin necesidad de recurrir a mis poderes mentales. Pero se reprimía demasiado.   
—Siéntete libre de odiar todo lo que necesites en mi compañía. Eso solo te dará puntos.   
Y por primera vez observé una actitud disconforme en mi acompañante. Hasta el momento, se había conformado con incomodarse pasivamente ante todo lo que le decía. Pero en ese momento suspiró con cierta molestia.   
—¿Quieres verme lleno de odio? Oh, claro. Supongo que quieres a un chico que tenga un carácter mínimamente malicioso.   
Lo decía con un hastío que ni las personas de noventa años. Pero me encantaba.   
—Yo no he dicho eso —respondí.   
—La agresividad es una cualidad valoradísima, valoradísima, valoradísima —decía—. La agresividad, la furia, el carácter dominante. Todo ello es sinónimo de virilidad, masculinidad, grandeza… Una serie de cualidades que están magnificadas por la televisión y los medios de comunicación. Un chico, a más viril, mejor es… No, ¿qué cojones? Un chico, a más viril, folla mejor. Eso se cree. ¡Ah! Lo siento, Ráncor, que yo no soy viril. No sé follar bien. No sé follar, en general. ¡Ni siquiera tengo ganas de follar, joder, y no creo que me entren ganas en lo que me queda de vida!   
La gente con ganas de llorar suele darme puto asco, pero aquel chaval no. Me sorprendía a mí misma por no haberlo dementado todavía. No me parecía atractivo, ni mucho menos —nadie me lo parece—, pero sus gestos y su forma de hablar me provocaban tranquilidad.   
—Eh, tío, tranquilo. No me gustan los hombres que saben follar bien.   
—¿Qué?   
—Lo digo totalmente en serio. No me gustan los hombres que saben follar bien. No me gusta follar, en general. No me atrae. No tenía intención de follar contigo. Si te me hubieses insinuado ahora estarías muerto, literalmente, así que genial que no te atraiga follar. No por ti, sino por mí.   
De nuevo volvió a sentirse incómodo. ¿Por qué, joder?   
—Oye, yo no quiero decir que no me parezcas atractiva…   
—Que no, cojones, no te hablaba con segundas. Vamos a ver. ¿Te parezco atractiva?   
—¿Eh? ¡Sí! ¡De verdad, te lo juro!   
—No jures nada. Acabo de usar mis poderes mentales para escanearte la mente y sé que no estás mintiendo.   
Y Garuga palideció de una forma divertidísima. Se palpó la cabeza, inquieto, como intentando tocar las ondas mentales o lo que quiera que se imaginase que le había mandado.   
—No, coño, no te he hecho nada, tranquilízate. Pero no hacen falta poderes mentales para adivinar eso. Sé cuándo a la gente le doy asco y cuándo resulto atractiva. Y, sinceramente, me alegra estar en la segunda situación. A mí me estabas empezando a parecer atractivo antes. Pero noto que te contienes demasiado. Por supuesto, no estoy hablando de sexo. Hablo de otras cuestiones. Te parezco atractiva, vale, ya hemos zanjado eso. Pero ahora olvidémonos por un momento de eso. ¿Por qué te reprimes?   
—¿Reprimirme con qué?  
—Reprimir tu odio. Insisto; no hablo del odio como una antesala a la agresividad, que es a su vez una antesala a la masculinidad más tóxica. Una persona puede odiar sin que ello implique una conducta masculina. Hay personas muy femeninas que odian más de lo que crees. Tú odias, Garuga, pero te reprimes. No tienes forma de dar rienda suelta a tu odio. Intentas fingir que no sientes odio. Actuar como si no sintieses odio. Consideras, incluso, que tu odio no es legítimo.   
Garuga cada vez se sentía más incómodo. No había utilizado hechizo alguno, pero él creía que sí. Me miraba con mucha desconfianza.   
—¿Sigues sin haberme lanzado ningún hechizo?   
—Insisto en que no es necesario ningún hechizo para darse cuenta de todo lo que he dicho.   
—Pero ¿cómo lo puedes saber, entonces? ¿Cómo? ¡Me conoces tan solo de hace unos minutos!   
—Unos minutos son suficientes para determinar si una persona tiene mucho odio en su interior. Sé que lo reprimes porque, de no reprimirlo, no te dedicarías a lo que te dedicas.   
Eso fue suficiente para hacer que mi compañero se pusiera en pie, dispuesto a irse.   
—Lo siento, no entiendo nada de lo que me dices y no estoy cómodo. Será mejor que me vaya.   
—Si te quedas, te harás un favor a ti mismo. Las conversaciones con Ráncor de Jeix solo pueden tener dos resultados: mi interlocutor obtiene un grandísimo beneficio, o mi interlocutor muere. E insisto en que, de querer matarte, lo habría hecho ya.   
—Creo que te voy a poner de los nervios si sigo aquí. Me imponen mucho los hechiceros poderosos. Siempre tengo la sensación de que me ven como una hormiguita insignificante y ridícula.   
Negué con la cabeza e insistí en que se tranquilizara.   
—Que una persona sea o no ridícula no tiene nada que ver con la cantidad de magia que esta maneje. No eres estúpido por dedicarte a la geografía. Me parece totalmente lícita la motivación que te haya podido llevar hasta allí. Pero, con tanto odio dentro de ti, ¿realmente te resulta satisfactorio?   
—Hablas todo el rato de que tengo mucho odio dentro de mí. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás tan segura? Sigo sin verlo. No considero que tenga tanto odio.   
De nuevo, mi amigo seguía reprimiéndose. Pero parecía tener fácil solución.   
—Garuga, te seré sincera. Tienes una serie de actitudes muy femeninas, o al menos, identificables con lo que se puede catalogar como “femenino”. Una serie de actitudes femeninas en un mundo que las condena y las considera algo negativo. En un mundo que, además, considera especialmente negativo todo lo femenino en personas asignadas hombre al nacer. La gente te rechaza, se burla de ti. Estoy segura de ello. Además, eres geógrafo en un mundo que no quiere gente de letras. Y eres, a juzgar por los cánones de belleza, feo. Feo y carente de las actitudes necesarias para resultar atractivo a una mujer media y obtener la cantidad de sexo suficiente para, según estipula la sociedad, ser feliz. La sociedad te impone que necesitas tener sexo, y a la vez te lo niega. Pero también te niega la opción de tener sexo. Te niega la opción de tener sexo, te niega la opción de tener un trabajo en condiciones, te niega la opción de ser tú mismo… ¿Y tú no sientes odio? ¿Acaso eres tan sumamente estúpido que no te das cuenta de lo mucho que te han jodido, de los muchos motivos que tienes para odiar?   
—¡No soy estúpido!   
—Entonces, te das cuenta. Y, por consiguiente, odias. ¿No es así?  
Garuga no respondió inmediatamente, pero cuando lo hizo, no le quedó otra que asentir.   
—Pero ¿y qué? ¿Va a mejorar en algo mi vida el odio? No. No sirve de nada. Es absurdo seguir pensando sobre ello.   
—No se trata de que mejore o no mejore tu vida. Se trata de que aceptes que está ahí, te guste o no. También están los deseos sexuales, y créeme, son aún menos productivos que el odio. Los deseos sexuales causan daño al individuo y a su entorno. El odio, solo a su entorno. Me atrevería a decir que el odio bien usado puede proporcionar un inmenso placer.   
—No sé de qué hablas. ¿A dónde quieres llegar? Estoy lleno de odio. Lo admito. ¿Contenta? ¿Me puedo ir? No me gusta esta conversación. No sé qué buscabas tú al fijarte en mí ni qué esperas conseguir con todo esto. Pero estoy muy incómodo.   
La verdad, no supe responder. Pensándolo bien, ¿qué esperaba conseguir, sinceramente?   
—No sé —dije—. Si fueses algo más receptivo, podría guiarte por sendas verdaderamente fascinantes. Descubrirte placeres impensables. Placeres superiores al placer sexual. Placeres que solo provienen del odio bien utilizado.   
Ninguna de mis palabras conmovía lo más mínimo a Garuga. Pero tampoco se veía en él ese temor inicial. Solo reflejaba apatía y cansancio por todo.   
—¿Te metiste en una aplicación para ligar para encontrar a alguien a quien sermonear con una filosofía cínica y retorcida, propia de villano de videojuego? Puedes torturarme por lo que voy a decir, pero me parece ridículo.   
—¡No! No quiero quedarme en el sermón. Hablo de proponerte un estilo de vida. ¡No, no te vayas! ¡Escúchame! ¿Nunca has pensado que estaría bien poder acabar con todo?   
—¿Suicidarme?   
—¡No, joder! Acabar con todo lo que te molesta. Con todo lo que te jode. Tú vas por la calle y te encuentras con más de un centenar de tipejos cuya muerte desearías. ¿Y si te digo que puedes matarlos? ¿Y si te digo que puedes matarlos, además, sin dificultad y sin consecuencias? ¿Sin necesidad de justificación moral? ¿Y si te digo que puedes ser tú quien dicte tu propia moral, sin rendirle cuentas a nadie?   
—Sigue soñando. Mátame o me voy.   
No podía dejarlo ir. Me sentía incapaz.   
—¡La magia! ¡Joder, la magia!   
—¿De qué hablas? —me dijo, ya en la puerta.   
—Imagina no se geógrafo. Imagina ser… Imagina ser un gran mago.   
Imagina ser… ¿Kato? ¿Kato antes de echarse a perder?  
—Yo no soy un gran mago —me respondió—. Y no me vengas con todo eso de “si te esfuerzas puedes serlo”. De verdad, no me compensa. Me ha surgido la oportunidad de una vida buena y tranquila como geógrafo.   
—Una vida en la que seguirás odiando sin poder hacer nada para remediarlo.   
—No me voy a dedicar a aprender magia para convertirme en un asesino en serie. Además, ¡hace falta talento! Yo soy increíblemente torpe. Convertirme en un gran mago me llevaría años. Y no me compensa. Prefiero pasar una vida más tranquila. Mucho he sufrido ya. Adiós, Ráncor.   
—¡No! ¡No, espera! Hay otras formas. ¡Hay objetos mágicos! Yo jamás he dedicado tiempo al estudio de la magia, ¡y mírame! ¿Te crees que mi calvicie es natural? ¡Fue un artefacto! ¡Un artefacto mágico! ¡Drené todo su poder y quedé calva en el proceso, pero me convertí en una hechicera poderosísima sin dedicar una sola hora al estudio!   
Garuga, que no había llegado a cerrar la puerta, se acercó a mí con una mirada más compasiva que confusa. ¡Estaba siendo compasivo él, el geógrafo de pacotilla, conmigo, la hechicera del copón!   
—¿Pero por qué quieres que me convierta en hechicero? ¿Por qué?   
—¡Porque quiero un nuevo Kato! —dije, con absoluta sinceridad.   
Ahí estaba la explicación a todo.   
El puto Kato. Me negaba a admitirlo. Jugaba a que no me importaba. A que no me afectaba. Pero me jodía. Me jodía demasiado.   
—¿Quién es Kato? Anda, relájate. No me voy, de verdad.   
Me volví a sentar en el sofá y le pedí que se quedara a mi lado mientras intentaba poner en orden mis pensamientos.   
—Kato es la única persona digna de caminar junto a mí. De estar más o menos a mi altura. Bueno… Eso era antes. Se echó a perder.   
—¿Estás hablando de tu ex?   
—¿Eh? ¡Joder, no! ¡Ni de coña besaría a ese tío! No, no me refiero a eso. Ni siquiera lo considero un amigo.   
—Entonces, ¿qué es?  
—Anda, voy a prepararme un RaskoCacao y te cuento.   
—Tranquila. Explícame con paciencia. No me voy.   
Mientras me hacía el RaskoCacao, me preguntaba seriamente por qué cojones no estaba asesinando ya a Garuga. Él jamás iba a convertirse en Kato. Kato ya no era Kato, ¿tan difícil me iba a ser aceptarlo?   
—Kato era, simplemente, un igual —comencé a explicarle—. Alguien con quien yo me podía codear sin considerarlo inferior. Nunca sentí el más mínimo aprecio por él, pero era un aliado digno. Decía que quería ser un gran mago. Sus objetivos eran los mismos que los míos. Su forma de ver el mundo, similar. No creía en ningún poder más poderoso que la magia en sí misma. No se dejaba engañar por nada. Había decidido, como yo, ser el verdugo, no la víctima.   
—Si no había vínculos afectivos, ¿cómo te podía llenar una relación así?   
—Por ser un interlocutor válido, simplemente. Imagínate, Garuga, vivir en un planeta rodeado de perros. Sin un solo humano a la vista. No sé qué tal llevas la soledad, pero ¿no te resultaría agobiante no tener a nadie con quien conversar? No hablo ya de que te haga o deje de hacer compañía. Hablo únicamente de que te proporcione conversación. ¿No te agobiaría?  
—Me agobiaría, claro. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con tu situación?   
Sonreí con algo de malicia. Me disponía a decir algo desagradable.   
—Fácil. Para mí, todos sois perros. Seres inferiores. Víctimas sometidas a los caprichos de la sociedad. Solo los grandes magos están a mi altura. Solo los grandes magos son dignos de establecer una conversación conmigo.   
—¡El tío del kebab no era un gran mago, y has hablado con él!   
—No, Garuga. Con el resto de las personas solo me comunico para dos objetivos: o bien dar órdenes, o bien amenazar. Pero nunca me digno a mantener una conversación como tal con alguien que no sea un gran mago.   
—Sin embargo, a mí no me estás amenazando, y tampoco me estás dando órdenes. Estás teniendo una conversación. Y no soy un gran mago.   
Me acababa de señalar el meollo del asunto. La conversación que estaba teniendo con Garuga no tendría ningún sentido, de no ser porque yo veía a Garuga no como un chaval normal, sino como un nuevo Kato en potencia. Ese punto de vista era absurdo y no tenía ningún sentido, porque mi interlocutor no tenía el más mínimo interés por la magia, y de tenerlo, nada indicaba que fuese a ser tan bueno como Kato.   
Sin embargo, ahí estaba yo, tratándolo como el futuro nuevo Kato. No me basaba en lo empírico, sino en los deseos personales. Yo quería un nuevo Kato. Lo deseaba a toda costa. Y la realidad no me ofrecía nada así, pero no se me daba nada bien eso de aceptar la realidad. Me quedaba en la fase de la negación y acababa imaginando que un tío al que acababa de conocer por una aplicación para ligar era el nuevo Kato.   
Mejor desengañarse a tiempo antes de hacer todavía más el ridículo.   
—Llevas razón, chico —acabé diciendo, algo resignada—. Tú no eres un gran mago y tampoco lo quieres ser. Pero, joder. Ojalá quisieses serlo. Tienes la actitud. Odias. Y alguien que odia tiene objetivos demasiado fuertes como para perderse en las locuras sibaríticas en las que se perdió Kato. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Ahora mismo se encarga de regentar el castillo de Lardel, uno de los principales baluartes de Isoras. Más bien de temas burocráticos. Se dedica a llevar una vida cómoda con esa asquerosa familia suya y a darle todo el trabajo pesado a sus caballeros, al Boomie y a ese estúpido general Godraf. ¡Kato el Cambiante, el hombre de los setenta millones de recompensa, reducido a un simple padre de familia! Tú podrías ser algo mejor, Garuga. Tu odio es mayor aún. Tú jamás te acomodarías de esa forma. Continuarías destruyendo hasta el final. ¡Tienes mucho que destruir! Mucho que devastar. ¿Quién sabe? Podrías acabar llamándote Garuga el Devastador. No suena nada mal.   
—Lamento decepcionarte —me dijo, con algo de ternura—, pero mi mayor aspiración es, precisamente, formar una familia y vivir una vida tan decepcionante como la de tu Kato. De hecho, me dirijo a RaskoCentral con ese propósito.   
Demasiado condescendiente estaba siendo Garuga. No me lo merecía, a decir verdad. Tenía motivos de sobra para huir despavorido, pero continuaba ahí, escuchándome. Tal vez no fuese un interlocutor válido, pero estaba siendo un excelente pañuelo.   
—¿A formar una familia? —le dije— ¿Y qué haces descargándote aplicaciones para ligar si quieres formar una familia? Yo, que me la he descargado para buscar ya no pareja ni follamigo, sino sustituto para Kato, no soy la más indicada para hablar, pero… ¿Una familia no es incompatible con una aplicación para ligar?   
Hasta el momento, estaba siendo yo quien daba las explicaciones. Garuga era el receptor ingenuo e inocente que no sabía mucho de la vida y que debía ser ilustrado por una mente superior como la mía. Pero en el momento en el que hice esa pregunta, las tornas cambiaron, y el chaval se llenó de un orgullo evidente al tiempo que se preparaba para responder mi pregunta con todo lujo de detalles.   
—No, por supuesto que no es incompatible. Es incompatible dentro de la monogamia tradicional, pero no en el poliamor. Con mis dos amigos tengo intención de formar una tríada romántica.   
—¿Pero qué cojones me estás contando? ¿Poliamor? ¿Tríada romántica? ¿Qué mierda es todo eso?   
De nuevo, más orgullo y ganas de darme explicaciones como si fuese una niña retrasada. Me lo merecía. Antes le había tratado totalmente igual.   
—El poliamor es una forma de entender las relaciones que va más allá de la monogamia tradicional, de forma que cada individuo puede tener las parejas que quiera y como las quiera. Una tríada romántica es ya no una pareja, sino un conjunto de tres individuos que se aman entre sí como si fuesen parejas. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¿No te gusta el poliamor?   
—No… No es eso. En realidad, yo siempre he actuado así. Las veces que he tenido pareja siempre he dejado que ésta tenga otras parejas, y muchas veces he tenido yo también otras cuantas. Pero nunca me he referido a eso como “poliamor”. Siempre me ha parecido una pérdida de tiempo usar terminologías estrafalarias para cada uno de los comportamientos míos que la sociedad no termina de aceptar.   
—Las terminologías estrafalarias, como tú dices, facilitan que los grupos marginales sean normalizados en la sociedad. Facilitan el que ganemos visibilidad y dejen de tacharnos de depravados.   
Y entonces entendí cuál era el verdadero problema de Garuga. ¡Una absoluta decepción!   
—¡Ja! ¡Normalizados! ¡Visibilidad! Nunca me ha importado nada de eso. Y a ti, de ser como Kato antes de echarse a perder, tampoco te importaría. ¿Qué más te da el que la sociedad pueda mirarte mal si posees poder suficiente para obligar a la fuerza a tragar todo lo que juzgues conveniente? ¡Imagínate eso! Poseer una magia tan terrible que te evite las justificaciones morales. Que, si un gilipollas te cae mal y sientes ganas de matarlo, puedas hacerlo sin buscar razonamientos que hagan pasar por ético el asesinato en esas circunstancias. ¡Imagínatelo, Garuga! Desengáñate. Convertir en cadáver a la gente ya no solo es que sea el método más fácil y rápido de lograr que te respeten, es que es el único método de lograrlo sin engendrar chorrocientosmil trastornos mentales por el camino. Hazme caso. Déjate de términos raros; será un paso muy decente hacia la cordura. Cambia todas esas palabras de “poliamor”, “visibilidad” y “tríadas románticas” por “grimorios”, “runas”, “cetros metamágicos” y “tormentas de maná”. Hacerlo te dará estabilidad. Te lo puedo prometer. ¡Conviértete en un gran mago, coño! ¡Haz que el mundo sufra tu jodida ira!  
No me lo podía creer. ¿Me estaba sonriendo con condescendencia?   
—De verdad, Ráncor, eres muy amable. Por un momento creía que me ibas a matar de verdad. Estaba acojonado. Y ahora… Hablar con una hechicera tan poderosa sin miedo a que me vaya a matar… Ha sido toda una experiencia. De verdad, agradezco que me creas tan… Capaz. Pero he luchado demasiado por lograr lo que voy a lograr. Es una cuestión, fundamentalmente, de lealtad.   
Acababa de pronunciar una de las pocas palabras dignas de respeto que yo conocía.   
—Lealtad, ¿eh?   
—¿Y tú, eres leal?   
—Con quien lo merece, sí. Hubo una persona que me enseñó a ser leal. Pero también me enseñó lo difícil que es que alguien se merezca mi lealtad. ¡Ah! ¡Ella sí que era alguien a mi altura! Mejor que Kato, incluso. Lástima que ahora se encuentre en la otra punta del planeta. ¡Las circunstancias, amigo! Las circunstancias ahora te hacen ver un futuro próspero con esa gente. Pero, por mucho que os queráis, ¿qué os deparará el futuro? Cuando no los tengas, ¿qué te impedirá convertirte en un gran mago?   
—Tal vez no saber por dónde empezar. Pero no quiero pensar tan negativamente.   
—No saber por dónde empezar. ¡No saber por dónde empezar!  
Arranqué un pequeño pedazo de papel de la primera libreta que encontré y anoté en él un número de teléfono. Se lo di a Garuga.   
—Si alguna vez te planteas seriamente lo de ser mago, llama a este número. Te responderá una voz femenina. Entonces deberás colgar. Tendrás que volver a llamar desde un teléfono diferente. Cuando te lo cojan, te responderá en esa ocasión una voz de hombre. Te pedirá que le hables de música. Deberás responder que las ballenas saben cantar mejor que los pájaros. Te preguntarán por qué, y responderás que todo se trata de una cuestión de estructura. Entonces tendrás que volver a colgar, y tendrás que hacerlo rápido, porque, como sean ellos los que te cuelguen, no habrá servido de nada. Pero si logras colgar a tiempo no habrá ningún problema. Entonces tendrás que esperar. Esperarás cinco minutos, y cuando pasen, te llamará un número diferente. Lo cogerás y te darán instrucciones precisas sobre un lugar al que deberás ir. Irás. Esa gente me debe varios favores, y tendrían que agradecer mucho el que les esté perdonando la vida; sabrán que vienes de mi parte, y por ello te atenderán como es debido. Te darán acceso a una serie de objetos mágicos que, una vez asimilados, te proporcionarán unas capacidades increíblemente superiores a las del resto de los mortales. Y así, amigo mío, te convertirás en un poderosísimo mago. Pero como falles una sola de mis indicaciones, nada habrá servido de nada y tendrás que continuar con tu vida mediocre, luchando por defender una terminología estrafalaria que no te llevará a ningún sitio. ¡Ten mucho cuidado!


End file.
